Esta vez no te dejaré marchar
by lujodorado
Summary: Creía que aquel beso había sido un punto y final pero ahora tras varios años, me doy cuenta de que fue un punto y seguido.
1. 1La cita

Era una noche tranquila, de verdad, aun no me explico como una noche que se presentaba como otra cualquiera mis amigas iban a prepararme una encerrona organizarme una cita a ciegas.

Me encontraba en un bar de copas junto a Santana y Brittany, estábamos sentadas en unos sofás mientras hablábamos sobre nada interesante, al menos nada interesante para mí, ya que otra vez estábamos con el mismo monotema….

-_Vamos Quinn tienes que salir mas, así no vas a conocer a nadie…_

_-Santana no empieces, me saturas, siempre con la misma historia._

_-Quinn, Santana tiene razón, si sigues así vas a acabar siendo una solterona con un montón de gatos…_

_-Los gatos me gustan…no se donde esta el problema…_

_-Deja de decir tonterías- _me corta Santana.-_Si no pusieras tantas pegas a todas las chicas que te buscamos como pareja ya habrías estado con mas de una, pero nooooo, Quinn la reina del baile , es demasiado para ellas, todas tienen algún defecto para ti, en serio, deja de ser tan especial e inténtalo con alguna , si no sale bien pues nada, pero al menos inténtalo_- y después de decir esto Brittany y ella se quedan mirandose, por como se miran sé que me van a decir algo y no saben como, porque lo que me van a decir no me va a gustar...

_-Santana, suéltalo, sé que queréis decirme algo pero no os atrevéis, os conozco chic…_

_-Te hemos organizado una cita a ciegas_.- me suelta a bocajarro.

_-¡¿Cómo?!¿Estáis locas? ¿No se os ha ocurrido preguntarme si estaba dispuesta a ello o no?_-les digo un poco cabreada.

_-Oh vamos Quinn! no será para tanto de verdad, además estaremos Brittany y yo, hemos organizado una cita de parejas, te aseg…_-pero no la dejo terminar.

_-¡Ni te aseguro ni nada! No pienso ir desde ahora te lo digo así que ya podéis ir llamando a quien quiera que sea "mi cita"_-les recalco haciendo las comillas con los dedos- _y decirle que se anula._

-_Quinn…por favor haz un esfuerzo_-era Brittany la que hablaba ahora-_Hazlo por nosotras por favor, si sale mal prometemos dejarte en paz, de verdad…_-las dos sabían que si me lo pedía Brittany no podría decirle que no, siempre acaba convenciéndome de todo lo que Santana no puede y las muy zorras lo sabían y se aprovechaban de ello, las odio.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, los volví a abrir y les mire fijamente.

-_Esta bien…_-vi como se les formaba una sonrisita, se miraron y luego volvieron a mirarme con cara de emocionadas- _Pero me debéis una, ¿me habéis oído? y después de esta me dejáis en paz, dejáis de buscarme novias, ¿lo habéis entendido?_ -les digo mientras les apunto con el dedo.

Se levantaron del sofá y vinieron las dos hacia mí para abrazarme.

-_No seáis pelotas chicas._-les digo mientras las abrazo a ambas. Se separan y vuelven a su sitio.

-_No te arrepentirás Quinn, va a ser genial._-Me dice Santana.

-_Si, si, lo que tu digas. Bueno decirme, ¿Cómo es? espero que no sea una loca, confío en vosotras._

-_Es una compañera de trabajo de Brittany, o sea que es bailarina…_

-¡_Muy sexy! ¡Baila genial_-le corta Brittany emocionada.

-_Es rubia, ojos azules, de tu estatura…_-siguió Santana.

-¡_Tiene un cuerpazo!_-volvió a cortarle Brittany. Santana se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, ya se que le pasa, la conozco como si la hubiera parido, estaba empezando a tener unos celillos de las cosas que estaba diciendo Brittany sobre su compañera de trabajo. Pero no le dijo nada, me volvió a mirar y siguió describiéndomela.

-_Es muy simpática…_-Pero otra vez Brittany le cortó.

-_¡Es un encanto de chica_!-esta vez Santana no pudo quedarse callada.

-_Bueno vale ya Brittany! voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta y que la cita la quieres tener tu con ella_-le dice cabreada, cruzándose de brazos.

-_Cariño no seas tonta, sabes de sobra que la única que me gusta eres tú._-le dice mientras se le acerca para darle un beso en los labios. Obvio Santana no pudo resistirse y le correspondió besándola. Yo que estaba frente a ellas viendo como se besaban, empecé a mirar a otro sitio, no es que me hicieran sentirme incomoda, más bien lo que hacían sentirme era sola. Ver como se tenían la una a la otra era envidiable y me alegraba por ellas pero la verdad ver como se demostraban cariño delante mió solo hacia que me sintiera más sola de lo que estaba.

A veces me paro a pensar si realmente Santana tiene razón y yo soy demasiado especial y pongo pegas a todo, no, no es eso, lo que me pasa es que tengo el listón demasiado alto desde que hace años me enamore perdidamente de una chica de mi instituto, desde que me enamore perdidamente de Rachel Berry.

No sé por donde empezar para deciros como es Rachel, es morena, delgada, bajita, tiene unos impresionantes ojos marrones con sus respectivas impresionantes pestañas negras, una sonrisa espectacular, Dios adoraba escucharla reírse, hacia que se me dibujara una tonta sonrisa en la cara inconscientemente. Tiene unos labios que hace que pierdas el sentido y se te nuble la visión. ¿Y que decir de su voz? cantaba genial, nació para ello no cabe duda, podría haberme pasado horas y horas escuchándola cantar en el Glee Club. Ella que siempre quería ser el centro de atención y tener todos los solos acababa sacando de quicio a todos, a todos menos a mí. Si hubiera sido por mi le podrían haber dado todas las canciones a ella, que las hubiera cantado solo ella con tal de verla delante mío cantando, viendo como se movía, como disfrutaba lo que hacia.

Pero bueno todo eso es historia, pasado, unos recuerdos casi olvidados. No me compensa recordarlos, ya pase pagina y no creo que a Santana y a Brittany les haga gracia que esté pensado en ella mientras me están hablando, porque sí, mientras yo estoy divagando sobre los recuerdos de Rachel ellas están hablándome de no se que, creo que de la cita que me han organizado.

-_¿Quinn me estas escuchando?_-me pregunta Santana.

-_¿Qué? Claro, claro que si…_-Le contesto mientras asiento con la cabeza y borro los recuerdos que me han venido a la mente.

-_Como te iba diciendo, quedaremos a las nueve en la entrada del restaurante, ponte guapa_-le mire con cara de ofendida, como si yo normalmente fuera hecha un adefesio, ¡vamos hombre!-_no me mires así, siempre vas guapa pero sácate partido, o sea que te pongas vestido para la cita._

-_Siiii Santana_- le contesto con tono aburrido.

-_Y cambia esa actitud, ya veras como acabaras agradeciéndomel_o.

-_Santana de verdad, yo valoro mucho vuestro esfuerzo pero no os prometo nada. Como se tuerza la noche y me aburra me voy y me da igual lo que me digáis, no estoy dispuesta a estar incomoda con alguien solo para que os salgáis con la vuestra._

-_No te aburrirás Quinn, Taylor es fantástica._-me dice Brittany.

-_¿Se llama Taylor?_-hasta ahora no me lo habían dicho.

-_Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya le vas a poner pegas solo por el nombre?_-me pregunta Santana.

-_No! ¿pero que di…?-_le intento contestar pero no me deja acabar.

-_¡Taylor!-_grita Santana, no estaba entendiendo nada, no se porque gritaba.

-_Que si Santana que ya te he escuchado pesada, que se llama Taylor, pero si yo no pongo pegas._

-_No es eso, Taylor, allí_-nos dice señalando a la entrada del bar.-_acaba de entrar por la puerta._

-_Lo que me faltaba._-digo en bajito pero por lo visto no tan bajito ya que Santana me fulmina con la mirada.

_-¡Taylor!_-Grita Brittany mientras agitaba la mano de un lado a otro.

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio a Brittany y a Santana, se estaba quitando el abrigo, les estaba sonriendo, la verdad tengo que decir que no esta nada mal, es muy guapa y tiene una sonrisa bonita, tiene buen cuerpo.

Santana me mira y apuntándome con un dedo me dice bajito- _Se amable Quinn, compórtate._-Le iba a replicar pero me mando callar con "Sssshhh".

Mientras Taylor va acercándose no deja de sonreír, me mira, es algo fugaz, supongo que como no me conoce no ha querido seguir mirándome, seria un poco extraño. Santana y Brittany se han puesto de pie para recibirla, se dan dos besos entre ellas.

-_Taylor esta es Quinn_-Le dice Brittany. Yo me pongo de pie y me acerco para darle dos besos. Huele bien, todo hay que decirlo.

-_Hola Quinn, encantada, Brittany me ha hablado mucho de ti._-me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-_Igualmente Taylor, espero que te haya hablado para bien._-Le digo sonriéndole.

-_Si, lo que no me dijo que eras tan guapa._- me contesta mirándome a los ojos.

¡Vaya! la chica es directa. No me lo esperaba.

-_Gracias._-Le digo un poco avergonzada.

-_Taylor ¿te quedas con nosotras o has venido acompañada?_-pregunta Britttany.

-_No puedo, he venido con un grupo de amigos, ya lo siento. Pero nos vemos mañana ¿no?_

-_Si, claro, a las nueve en la entrada del restaurante._-dice Brittany.

-_Hasta mañana Quinn, encantada de haberte conocido._-Me dice y se da la vuelta no sin antes repasarme de arriba abajo.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos volvimos a sentarnos y Santana no pudo contenerse.

-_¿Qué te ha parecido Quinn? ¿A que es guapa?_

-_Si, no esta nada mal, pero que me haya repasado de arriba abajo antes de irse no se si me ha gustado mucho…._

-_¿Ya estamos? si no le sacas una pega no te quedas a gusto._

-_Olvídalo Santana no he dicho nada._-no tenia ganas de discutir.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba Taylor, estaba cerca de la barra con un grupo de amigos, se reían con ella, parece simpática, y sin poder evitarlo la repase con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-_¡Ja! ¡No me lo puedo creer!_ -me grita Santana riéndose.

-_¿Y ahora que pasa?_-espero que no me haya pillado mirando a Taylor.

-¡_La acabas de repasar con la mirada_!-me dice. Mierda me había pillado.

-_¡No es cierto!_

-_Sí, sí que lo es y te he pillado, ¡jajaja! No me lo puedo creer, nos dices que no te ha gustado que te mire de arriba abajo y ahora vas tú y lo haces con ella._

-_No es eso, estaba…estaba mirando la ropa que llevaba._-le intento convencer pero es en vano.

-_Ya claro._-y después canturrea- _A Quinn le gusta un poquito Taylor._

-_¡No me gusta!_

-_Bueno, pues te parece atractiva._

-_¿Sabéis qué chicas?_-les digo mientras me pongo en pie- _Me voy, estoy cansada y mañana será un día duro, y sí, me refiero a la cita…_

-_Quinn no te enfades_- Me dice Santana como si fuera una niña.

-_Si no me enfado, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero tengo ganas de irme a casa, de verdad._

Me puse el abrigo y cogí el bolso.

-_Chicas mañana os veo._

-_¡Ponte guapa Quinn!-_me dice Santana.

-_Que pesada eres, ¡que si!_

-_Nos vemos a las nueve._

-_Vaaale._

Y sin más salí de aquel bar, cogí un taxi y me fui a mi apartamento.

Estaba preparándome para la "gran cita", nótese la ironía, y me había decantado por un vestido negro con un escote en "V" bastante pronunciado, resaltaba mucho mi cuello haciéndolo parecer mas largo, me maquille ligeramente pero los ojos los oscurecí con una sombra negra, solo un poco, tampoco quería ir muy recargada, y me deje el pelo suelto, ondulado. Cogí la cartera, el abrigo y salí a la calle a coger un taxi.

Cuando llegue vi que las demás ya estaban allí, solo faltaba yo.

"Animo Quinn, seguro que te lo pasas bien, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Me digo no muy convencida y voy a donde ellas.

-_¡Hola chicas! ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?_-les pregunto mientras les daba un par de besos a cada una.

-_No tranquila acabamos de llegar_-Me contesta Taylor.

Entramos dentro del restaurante, era elegante y estaba bastante lleno, de fondo sonaba Blues Walk.

Dejamos los abrigos en el guardarropa y nos pasaron a nuestra mesa.

Taylor y yo nos sentamos juntas y enfrente mío Santana, que por cierto, no para de sonreírme, esta disfrutando con esto la muy capulla. Esta se la devuelvo algún día.

Nos atienden rápidamente y para la espera nos descorchan un vino que nos sirven a cada una en nuestra copa.

-_Delicioso_- dice Taylor después de beber un pequeño trago de su copa.

Santana coge la suya, se la lleva a la boca y cuando esta bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, le cambia la cara, se atraganta y comienza a toser, Brittany que estaba a su lado le da palmaditas en la espalda.

-_Cariño, ¿Estas bien?_

-_Si, si tranquila, estoy bien._-pero esta nerviosa, no se porque, no para de moverse en la silla y esta mirando a algo que hay detrás mío. Intento girarme pero Santana llama mi atención.

-_¡Quinn! ¿Que tal el día? ¿Has hecho algo en especial? ¿Ese vestido es nuevo ?no te lo había visto antes._-me suelta las preguntas una detrás de otra casi sin respirar.

Yo le miro con cara de extrañada, no se que le pasa, esta loca, sí, ha perdido el juicio completamente.

-_eeeh…bien, no he hecho nada especial, he hecho algunas compras para casa y el vestido, sí, es nuevo sí._-le contesto pero sigo mirándola extrañada, no entiendo nada, mientras le hablo no para de lanzar miradas a algo o a alguien que hay detrás mío. Miro a Brittany y me doy cuenta de que tiene la misma cara que Santana y mira intermitentemente a lo mismo que mira la otra. Y no aguanto más, yo también quiero saber que es y cuando me vuelvo a girar me gritan a la vez.

-_¡Quinn!_

Pero no les hago caso y me sigo girando.

Si no lo veo no lo creo.

Rachel, Rachel Berry estaba sentada en una mesa cenando con Finn. De repente fue como si viajara al pasado. ¿Que hacían ellos allí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban juntos? Claro que si, que tonta soy, ¿Por qué si no estarían cenando los dos solos en este restaurante?

Dios, estaba preciosa, el pelo le caía hacia un lado y dejaba ver un lado de su cuello, llevaba un vestido negro sin escote y no paraba de reírse.

Finn, Finn seguía igual que siempre, prefiero no hablar de él.

De repente como si Rachel supiera que le estaban observando, miro hacia nuestra mesa y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me gire rápidamente esperando, rezando, deseando que no me hubiera visto, que no me hubiera reconocido. Pero no fue así.

-_Quinn viene hacia aquí_-me dice Santana, intenta tranquilizarme con la mirada, pero yo estoy cada vez más nerviosa.

Taylor no entiende nada, solo nos miraba extrañada.

-_¿Quinn, Santana, Brittany? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que casualidad!_

Echaba tanto de menos su voz que casi me pongo a llorar. Nunca en toda mi vida he conocido a nadie que me pusiera tan nerviosa como lo hace ella. Madre mía estaba guapísima. Vale, tenia que centrarme, no podía pillarme mirándole a las piernas, esas piernas preciosas que dejaban al descubierto su vestido ajustado. Perfecto, ahora tengo calor.

Nos levantamos las tres a la vez, Santana y Brittany la saludan primero. Me acerco a ella y le doy dos besos, creo que me va a dar algo al corazón, que bien huele, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin saber que decir y ella me sonríe y yo creo morir.

-_Rachel, ¿Qué tal estas?_-le pregunto, como puedo, intentando que no se me noten los nervios.

-_Bien, muy bien ¿y tu? Bueno ¿vosotras?_-y mira al resto, cuando mira a Taylor se queda un poco extrañada y no sé interpretar muy bien a que se debe, pero en seguida vuelve a mirarme a mi directamente. Os juro que es como si el resto del restaurante estuviera vació, solo estamos ella y yo, sus ojos conectados a los míos, y eso es lo único que me importa.

-_Deberíamos quedar y ponernos al día, voy a estar un tiempo por aquí._-nos dice Rachel.

-_Si, genial_-le dice Santana mientras apunta un numero de móvil en un papel y se lo da a Rachel.-_llámame cuando puedas y quedamos las cuatro para tomar algo, ¿te parece?_-Yo me quedo un poco extrañada ¿Santana dándole su numero de teléfono? ¡Venga ya! No me lo creo.

-_¡Estupendo! entonces te llamo._-Contesta.-_Bueno chicas que lo paséis bien_- y tras decir esto, me mira-_Adiós Quinn, nos vemos_-y me dedica una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, después le desaparece cuando mira a Taylor y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la mesa.

Cuando se gira veo que el escote que no tenía el vestido en la parte delantera, lo tiene en toda su totalidad en la espalda. Puedo verle la espalda entera, esa curva maravillosa que le marca la columna. Entonces soy consciente de que de fondo suena Let´s Do It, ( Let´s Fall In Love) de Ella Fitzgerald, y me doy cuenta de que lo hago, de que lo hago de nuevo, me he enamorado de Rachel, me he enamorado otra vez de ella, o simplemente siempre lo estuve aunque quiera engañarme a mi misma.

La cena transcurre sin más. La verdad solo tengo ganas de darme la vuelta y poder mirarla de nuevo aunque solo fuese una milésima de segundo. Pero no puedo, tengo que contenerme.

-_Chicas voy un momento al servicio_-Me levanto de la silla cojo la cartera y me dirijo al servicio, y ni una sola vez miro hacia atrás, bien Quinn, prueba superada.

Cuando salgo del cubículo del servicio, me quedo parada, ahí está ella de nuevo, está de espaldas retocándose los labios. ¡No por Dios! otra vez esa espalda desnuda frente a mí no.

Me encantaría acercarme a ella y besársela, acariciarle con mis dedos toda la curva de su columna, pero no puedo, a no ser que quiera que piense que soy una pervertida y que estoy loca…no, no, mejor me quedo quietecita.

Ella me ve y me habla mirándome desde el espejo.

-_Parece que has visto un fantasma Quinn._-me dice divertida.

-_Rachel, perdona es que se me hace raro verte, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…_-le suelto cualquier cosa, con tal de que no le contestase que quería besarle la espalda, estaría bien, cuando estoy nerviosa solo digo lo que no debo.

Pensareis, "Que adorable Quinn, se pone nerviosa porque ha vuelto a ver al gran amor de su vida"¡ pues no! Adorable no, lo que soy es tonta, que no paro de mirarla y sin saber que decirle, debe pensar que me he vuelto imbécil en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

-_Estas guapísima Quinn._-Me suelta de repente nada más girarse y mirarme a los ojos.-_Pensé que no podrías estar más guapa, pero veo que con los años te superas._

-_Tú también Rachel, estas guapísima, el vestido es precioso._-le contesto, no sé ni como.

-_Gracias_-me dice sonriendo- _Esa chica que esta con vosotras, es amiga tuya o…_-pregunta.

-_Sí, bueno es una compañera de trabajo de Brittany_.- ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Qué más le daba?

-_Creo que le gustas._-Me dice.

Yo me quede a cuadros, ¿Qué le contesto? "En realidad es mi cita de esta noche, sí, puede que le guste" ¡No! ni loca.

-_Ja ja ja ¿Qué? ¡Noooo!_- le digo mientras niego con la cabeza.

-_He visto como te miraba durante la cena, se que le gustas, no te sorprendas tanto, no la culpo, mírate, estas impresionante._-Y después de decir esto sale del servicio con un "Adiós Quinn" que me suena tan sensual que casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

Espera un momento, ¿Qué había pasado? "estas guapísima, con los años te superas, estas impresionante" ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¿Rachel Berry estaba coqueteando conmigo? JA, no puede ser ¿O sí?

Salgo del servicio como puedo, aclarando todas las absurdas ideas de coqueteo que se me han agolpado en la mente y me dirijo a la mesa. No puedo evitar echar un vistazo a Rachel, que a su vez hace lo mismo conmigo, me sonríe, divertida, como si supiese que me ha puesto nerviosa y eso le divierta. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y sin saber como me tropiezo con un camarero que surge de la nada, bueno en realidad no surge de la nada, el pobre hombre estaba haciendo su trabajo pero yo como estoy tan absorta en la sonrisa que me dedica Rachel no lo he visto venir y me dado de frente con el. Al pobre le tirado los platos que llevaba en la mano, que han caído al suelo formando un ruido bastante audible para toda la gente que se encuentra en el restaurante, haciendo que se giren para ver lo ocurrido. ¡Tierra Trágame!

-_¡Oh Dios! ¡ Perdóneme, perdóneme, no le he visto venir!_- me agacho para ayudarle a recoger.

-_No se preocupe señorita, no pasa nada. Siéntese en su mesa por favor, enseguida recogemos todo esto, no se preocupe._

Me pongo de pie, y me dirijo a mi mesa, que horror, que forma de hacer el ridículo y encima delante de Rachel.

-_Quinn ¿Qué has liado? ¿No has visto al camarero?_- me pregunta Santana. Se esta riendo de mí.

-_Ja-ja que gracia. No, no lo he visto venir y por favor cambiemos de tema, bastante tengo con que me este mirando todo el mundo._

Acabamos de cenar y nos fuimos a un bar a tomar una copa antes de irnos a casa. Cuando salimos del restaurante Rachel y Finn no estaban, se habían ido antes que nosotras pero no me di cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas y no los vi salir.

Taylor y Brittany habían ido a la barra a pedir las copas así que nos encontrábamos Santana y yo sentadas en unos sofás.

-_Quinn ¿Qué ha pasado en el servicio?_-me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

-_¿En el baño? Nada, ¿Qué iba a pasar?_- no quería contarle nada sobre Rachel porque si no empezaríamos como al principio, y no me apetecía escuchar una charla de las típicas de Santana de "No te conviene, olvídala, ¿no ves que no puede ser? Tienes que pasar pagina…etc." No, no me apetecía nada en absoluto.

-_No me mientas, se que te has cruzado con ella en el servicio._

-_Nada Santana, solo hemos cruzado cuatro palabras y ya esta, nada sin importancia._-le contesto.

-_Ya, claro y por eso venias luego tan nerviosa que no has visto al camarero y te lo has llevado por delante._

-_Hasta que no te lo cuente no vas a parar ¿Verdad?_-le contesto.

-_Como me conoces, venga dispara rubia._-me dice mientras me hace un gesto con la mano.

-_Me dijo que estaba guapísima, que con los años estaba mejor y que estaba impresionante, fin, no hay nada más que contar ¿Contenta?_

-_No, sé que no me lo has contado todo… ¿tengo que estar insistiendo todo el rato?_-me pregunta.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-_Me pregunto por Taylor, quería saber si era una amiga, y me dijo que por como me miraba le gustaba. Después añadió "no la culpo, mírate, estas impresionante" se dio la vuelta y se fue, nada más._

-_¿Y tú que le dijiste?_-me pregunta.

-_¿Yo? ¡Nada! En serio, no me dio tiempo a contestarle._

-_No volverás a caer, ¿verdad? Ya pasaste página, la habías olvidado, no puedes volver a estar como un alma en pena pensando las veinticuatro horas del día en ella._-me dice Santana muy seria.

-_Tranquila Santana, esta superado ¿Vale?_- le digo para tranquilizarla aunque en realidad no sé si lo digo para tranquilizarla a ella o para creérmelo yo misma.

Todo estaba tan bien, la había olvidado, había conseguido pasar pagina, seguir adelante, no pensar en ella y de repente otra vez vuelve a aparecer en mi vida, descolocando todo lo que tenía guardado en un cajón, cerrado, con llave, para no volver a abrirlo nunca más y dejar de atormentarme cada día. Pues ella, solo con aparecer, sin llave, sin nada, había conseguido abrir el cajón de los recuerdos.


	2. 2Recuerdos

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Primero quiero deciros, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, no me lo esperaba para nada teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fanfic y soy pésima haciéndolo, lo sé y perdonadme, soy una simple aficionada. Nunca escribiré tan bien como algunas de vosotras pero quería intentarlo y si es posible entreteneros y hacer que disfrutéis como yo lo hago leyéndoos a vosotras.**

**Pasen, lean y disfruten.**

Os preguntareis que es lo que ocurrió, sencillo, nada, no paso nada entre nosotras, bueno quizás no estoy siendo del todo sincera. Nos besamos, una vez, una sola única vez, pero me bastó para confirmar lo que suponía, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel.

Me pase toda la época del instituto suspirando por ella, aunque intentaba disimularlo constantemente comportándome como una autentica zorra, fría y sin sentimientos.

Aun no sé como lo conseguí, no creo estar segura. Por favor se veía a leguas que Rachel era mi debilidad, hasta un ciego podría haberlo visto, era obvio, pero no, por lo visto disimulaba de maravilla, tendría que haberme dedicado al mundillo del cine, ha estas alturas podría haber ganado un Oscar.

Le hice la vida imposible, solo al principio he de aclarar, pero era porque estaba cabreada conmigo misma, no era lo demasiado madura como para aceptar que me gustaba y toda mi frustración lo pagaba con ella, al fin y al cabo era Rachel la que me hacia sentir cosas y la odiaba por ello.

Después, cuando fui aceptando que me atraía como nunca nadie me había atraído, fui acercándome poco a poco, quería ser su amiga, quería dejar de tratarla mal, porque cada vez que lo hacía a los cinco minutos me sentía como una mierda.

Acabamos haciéndonos amigas, contándonos nuestras confidencias, nuestros secretos, nos hicimos inseparables. Nos hicimos tan inseparables que en el último curso, en la fiesta de despedida de todos y que organizamos en el instituto, acabamos besándonos. Sí, nos besamos, en el servicio del instituto, y fue el beso más maravilloso de mi vida. Sus labios rozando suavemente los míos, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sin espacio, su aroma embriagándome todos los sentidos, hasta que necesitamos respirar las dos y nos fuimos separando poco a poco.

¿Qué paso después? Que ella salio corriendo del baño como si aquello estuviera en llamas y yo me quede allí, parada, sin saber que hacer y gritándole un ligero "Rachel" que salio de mis labios.

Tarde más de diez minutos en volver al mundo real, de darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, de que nos habíamos besado y de que ella se había ido corriendo.

Cuando salí del baño y fui con el resto, no la vi, la busque con la mirada por todas partes, pero no la veía, así que le pregunte a Kurt. Me dijo que se había marchado a casa y me preguntó si yo sabía que le ocurría para que se fuera tan repentinamente. Me hice la tonta y le dije que no tenia ni idea.

Estaba feliz, Rachel y yo nos habíamos besado, me había encantado, y Santana, no sé como, me lo noto. Ella sabía que me gustaba Rachel, que estaba enamorada de ella aunque yo todavía no lo supiera con tanta rotundidad. Se alegró por mí, y me dijo que no me preocupara por la repentina escapada de Rachel, que se habría asustado pero que se le pasaría.

Al día siguiente, espere a que me llamara, pero no lo hizo y yo que no pude aguantarme más, la llame a casa, me cogió Leroy, pregunté por ella y lo que me contestó me dejó a cuadros.

"_Se ha ido a Nueva York Quinn." " ¿A Nueva York? No puede ser, no me ha dicho nada, ¿Cuándo se ha ido?"_ hacia unas horas. Rachel se había ido sin decirme nada.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me puse a llorar como una tonta y creo que no pare de hacerlo durante una larga temporada.

Rachel se había ido, ¿Por qué no me dijo que se iba a ir a Nueva York ese mismo día? ¿A caso no éramos tan amigas como para que me lo contase? ¿Por qué ni si quiera se despidió de mi? ¿Eso era lo que yo le importaba? No entendía nada. Me sentía como una auténtica imbécil.

Lloré y lloré hasta que me quede sin lagrimas y sin fuerzas, bueno también tengo que decir que hasta que Santana me hizo recapacitar con una de sus charlas.

Más de una vez tuve la necesidad de llamar a Rachel, pero no lo hice, estaba cabreada, si ella no me había llamado yo tampoco lo haría, si tan poco le importaba entonces ella también perdería importancia para mí.

Algo absurdo, porque no conseguía quitármela de la cabeza. Hasta que poco a poco, semana tras semana, mes tras mes y año tras año fui olvidando cada recuerdo, quería borrarla por completo y en eso me ayudaron mucho Santana y Brittany, si no hubiera sido por ellas aun seguiría llorando por las esquinas.

Pero bueno, todo eso es pasado y ahora estamos en el presente.

Ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, así, de repente, cuando pensé que nunca más volvería a encontrármela.

Ha pasado una semana desde que la vimos ¿Y creéis que ha llamado a Santana? No, no le ha llamado, o eso creo porque no he tenido noticias de ello.

Que ilusa soy, una parte de mí tenía la pequeña esperanza de volver a verla, de que llamase y quedásemos ¿Qué esperaba? Al fin y al cabo se fue a Nueva York y todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de ella, no se molesto en llamarme entonces para darme explicaciones, ¿Por qué razón lo haría ahora para quedar?

Mejor así, si no la veo, volveré a olvidarme de ella y dejare de estar cabreada cada vez que pienso en lo que hizo.

Iba conduciendo de camino a casa de Santana y Brittany, llevaba intentando quedar con ellas durante toda la semana, pero fue imposible, estaban ocupadas, así que decidí hacerles una visita.

Viven en una casa con jardín y piscina a las afueras de la ciudad, no como yo, que vivo en el centro y en un rascacielos impresionante.

Aparco delante de la casa y me voy derecha a tocar el timbre.

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ – Me dice sorprendida, no sé si está muy cómoda con la situación de que vaya sin avisar.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Hola a ti también Santana! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._-le digo irónicamente.

-_¡Perdona Quinn! Es que no te esperaba, pasa, pasa_-me dice abriendo la puerta del todo.

-_Oye si os pillo en mal momento, me voy, ¿eh? No pasa nada_.

-_No rubia, pasa, de verdad, íbamos a ver una película Britt y yo, ¿te apuntas?_

-_Sí claro_-le digo.

-_¡Britt ha venido Quinn! ¡Se apunta a la peli!_- grita para que la oiga, supongo que estará en la sala.

Brittany aparece y se acerca a mí.

_-¡Quinn! ¿Qué tal estas?_

-_Bien, bien, le dicho a Santana que si os molesto me voy, no quiero ser un incordio._

_-¿Qué dices? No digas tonterías_-me dice mientras me coge del brazo, me guía hasta el sofá y nos sentamos juntas.

Santana está en la cocina preparando palomitas pero aparece enseguida en la sala.

Desde que he llegado, están muy calladas, no sé por qué ¿Les abre estropeado la tarde? no sé, es todo muy raro y por la cabeza me ronda hacerles una pregunta que no creo que les haga mucha gracia, igual no debería hacerla, no, mejor me callo. Vale, no puedo, tengo que preguntarlo, no aguanto más.

-_Chicas ¿Os ha…os ha llamado?_- les pregunto sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-_¿Quién?_- me pregunta Santana.

-_Ya sabes quien…_-le contesto aun sin levantar la vista.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ponemos ya la peli? ¿Cariño has elegido ya cual quieres ver?_- dice rápidamente.

-_Sí, ya esta, solo dale al play_.-le contesta.

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Me están ignorando?

-_¿Ha llamado?_- le miro ahora a Brittany, pero ninguna de las dos me contesta.-_Chicas ¿me estáis ignorando? en serio me voy a cabrear._

-_¿Qué más da si ha llamado o no? no lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo_.-me contesta Santana.-_A demás me dijiste que ya habías pasado pagina, no debería importante tanto_.

-_¡Y no me importa! Solo quiero saber si ha llamado, nada más_.-les digo alzando un poco la voz. Me están poniendo nerviosa.

-_¡No Quinn! No ha llamado ¿contenta?_-me dice Santana-_¿Podemos ver ya la peli?_

-_Sí_.-les contesto bajito, no sé ni como me han escuchado.

No estoy prestando atención a la película porqué no paro de pensar en que Rachel no ha llamado. Otra vez desaparece del mapa sin decir nada.

Mierda, no debería afectarme, ya lo tenía superado, joder ¿Por qué ha tenido que aparecer de nuevo?

Y sin poder evitarlo empiezan a caerme unas lagrimas por las mejillas, pero en seguida las seco pasándome la mano. Creo que estoy un poco sensible. Santana se da cuenta.

-_Ey, Quinn ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?_ -me dice mientras se sienta al lado mío y me abraza.

-_No pasa nada chicas, estoy bien_.-intento tranquilizarlas.

-_No, no estas bien, estas llorando_.-me dice seria. -_¿Es por Rachel?_

Les muestro una media sonrisa.

- _Tenía la esperanza de que llamase y nos volviésemos a ver pero quizás sea mejor así ¿No? Os juro que la había olvidado, no sé que me pasa._

-_¿Qué no sabes que te pasa? ¿Quizás que has estado enamorada de ella toda la vida y que ahora te has dado cuenta de que no la has olvidado en ningún momento? ¿Te parece poco?_- me dice y se queda callada mirando a Brittany.

-_Díselo cariño._-le dice Brittany a Santana.

-_¿Decirme qué?_-les pregunto, no se a qué se refieren.

-_Joder Quinn, quiero que sepas que lo hice para que no sufras. _-me dice seria.

Le miro esperando a que me cuente.

-_Veras, le di el número de teléfono equivocado. Le puse otro número para que no contactase con nosotras._

-_¿Qué? ¡Santana! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y si ha estado llamándonos para quedar?_-le digo medio desesperada.

_-¿No crees que ha tenido suficientes oportunidades como para llamarnos, como para llamarte durante este tiempo? ¿Ahora que quiere? ¿Aparecer como si nada? ¿Aparecer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? Pues lo siento pero no voy a permitirle que juegue contigo y que te haga daño._

Santana tenía razón. Rachel no podía aparecer de nuevo como si nada y que yo cállese a sus pies a la primera de cambio.

-_Tienes razón Santana. No puedo estar pendiente de ella._

-_Eso es, y esta noche vamos a salir de fiesta para olvidarnos de todo_.-dice para animarme.

-_No sé si me apetece mucho_-le digo con poco entusiasmo.

-_Sí, si que te apetece ¡y vamos a quedar con Taylo_r!-dice feliz.- _¡Venga anímate!_

Daba igual lo que dijese, si se le había metido en la cabeza que había que salir para animarme no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, con lo que es iría hasta mi casa a vestirme si hiciera falta.

Y ahí estábamos, en el bar de moda de la ciudad.

Íbamos por la segunda copa y ya notaba los efectos del alcohol, los efectos del alcohol y las miraditas que me echa Taylor, que creo que no para de desnudarme con la mirada, y me intimida bastante la verdad.

Brittany y Santana no paran de bailar, están tan juntas bailando que creo que a más de uno y una le va a dar un ataque al corazón si siguen así.

Yo hago como que bailo, lo hago fatal, tengo la sensación de ser un pato mareado y si a eso le añadimos las dos copitas de alcohol, pues imaginaros.

Taylor se me acerca.

-_¡Quinn, muévete!_-me anima a qué haga el ridículo.

-_¡Ja ja! No creo que quieras ver eso_

-_No creo que lo hagas tan mal, vamos_.-me dice acercándose mucho más a mí. Está tan cerca que comienzo a ponerme un poco nerviosa.

-_En serio Taylor, soy horrorosa bailando_.-le digo un poco avergonzada.

-_Eres adorable Quinn_-me dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura para acercarme más a ella.

Y no sé por qué, no sé si es porque quiero hacer el ridículo o porque el alcohol me está subiendo aceleradamente pero comienzo a bailar pegada a ella.

-_¿No ves? No lo haces tan mal como dices…_-me susurra al oído.

Y de reojo veo como Santana me guiña un ojo pero no paro de bailar y sigo pegada a Taylor, que acerca su cara a la mía. ¡Peligro! creo que quiere besarme. Me separo bruscamente de ella.

-_¡Taylor! Voy al servicio, en seguida vuelvo ¿Vale?_-le digo apresuradamente mientras me alejo.

-_¿Estas bien Quinn?_- me dice algo sorprendida por la reacción.

-_Sí, sí, en seguida vuelvo_.-Y me escapo directa al servicio.

¡Uff! Por poco, no es que no me guste, es guapa, atractiva, pero no sé si quiero liarme con ella.

Cuando justo voy a salir del servicio se abre la puerta y entra quien menos quería encontrarme, sí, Rachel.

¿Es una broma? ¿Otra vez en el baño? ¿Estamos destinadas a encontrarnos en los baños siempre? ¿Es el destino que quiere decirme algo por aquel beso que nos dimos en los servicios del instituto? Joder, esta preciosa y eso no me ayuda.

-_¡Rachel! ¡Quinn!_- decimos a la vez.

-_¿Nos vamos a encontrar siempre en los baños?_-me dice. Eso mismo había pensado yo.

-_Por lo que se ve sí_.-le digo y nos quedamos calladas un buen rato, mirándonos.-_Estas impresionante Rachel_- ¿En serio? ¿Soy tonta? ¿No puedo decirle otra cosa? En fin el alcohol…

-_Gracias Quinn…_-Me iba a decir algo más pero no le dejo, quiero olvidar lo que le he dicho.

-_¿Has venido con Finn?_- ¿Por qué le pregunto por él? ¡Quinn cállate o piensa antes!

Ella se sorprende por la pregunta pero me contesta en seguida.

-_Sí, bueno, he venido también con unos compañeros de trabajo, ya veo que tu estas con tu amiga del otro día._

¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Nos ha visto? ve en mi cara que me estoy haciendo esas mismas preguntas y me contesta directamente.

-_Os he visto, te he visto bailando con ella…de una manera muy sugerente_.

-_¿Perdona? No, no, eso no es sugerente, bailo fatal_.-le digo nerviosa.

-_A mí me parecías muy sexy_.

¿Otra vez esta coqueteando? No entiendo nada, pero necesito un trago cuanto antes, porque los nervios se están apoderando de mí.

-_Rachel, nos vemos, me están esperando_.-le digo rápidamente y me voy de allí, pero en vez de ir a donde las demás me voy directa a la barra del bar a pedirme una copa, una copa bien cargada a ser posible.

Estoy tomándome casi de trago la copa que me he pedido, creo que la camarera se ha quedado un poco alucinada, pero me da igual, lo necesitaba, y noto que alguien se me acerca por la izquierda.

-_Quinn ¿Qué tal estas?_- me dice una voz de hombre.

-_Ah Finn, hola_.-le digo secamente, no tengo ganas de hablar con él.

-_¿Estas bien?_- me pregunta, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que voy un poco perjudicada.

-_Perfectamente, ja ja ja_.-le digo mientras me río y vuelvo a mirar hacia al frente ¿Por qué me río? Igual es porque no me lo creo ni yo misma.

-_Creo que deberías dejar de beber._

-_Y tú dejarme en paz._- Dios, no lo soporto, estoy pensado que esta con Rachel, que está con mí Rachel y me están entrando unos celos que no soporto.

-_Solo me preocupo por ti_.

-_Pues no necesito que te preocupes por mí ¿Entendido?_-le digo mirándolo fijamente.

Y de repente aparece la tercera en discordia. Rachel.

-_¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_-nos pregunta animadamente y al mirarme se da cuenta de que no estoy muy serena que digamos y se cerca a mí.- _¿Estas bien Quinn?_-me pregunta poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda. No quiero que quite su mano de ahí, noto su calidez y la miro a los ojos, podría lanzarme a sus labios, me da igual que este el estupido de su novio delante.

Pero Finn la agarra de la muñeca.

-_Vamos Rachel_-le dice y os juro que no puedo callarme.

-_¿Por qué no te largas Finn?_-le digo duramente.

-_¿Pero de qué vas…?_-me dice alzando la voz y acercándose a mí de una forma agresiva pero Rachel lo detiene poniéndose en medio y parándole con una mano.

-_¡Ey! ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Finn estas loco? Tranquilízate_.

Se ha formado un pequeño revuelo en la zona y veo como Santana y el resto aparecen.

-_¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?_-me dice Santana. Le iba a contestar pero Finn me corta.

-_Creo que deberíais llevaros a Quinn a casa, no esta muy serena_.-lo dice para provocarme.

-_Gilipollas_- le digo mientras le fulmino con la mirada. No sé que me pasa, normalmente no soy tan agresiva, pero en este momento le tiraría uno de mis tacones a la cara, no aguanto pensar que él esté con ella, que Rachel no sea mía.

-_¡Zorra...!_- Finn alza la voz e intenta acercarse a mi pero Rachel se lo impide de nuevo y Santana esta a mí lado dispuesta también a protegerme.

-_Rachel ¿Por qué no os vais tu novio y tú a otra parte? ¿Antes de que el troglodita este haga daño a Quinn? Te lo agradeceríamos sinceramente_-le dice Santana irónica.

Rachel la fulmina con la mirada, no le ha gustado nada como se ha dirigido a ella y después me mira a mí, no se interpretar muy bien lo que veo, no sé si esta dolida, arrepentida o no entiende mi actitud, no lo sé, pero se da la vuelta y se va con Finn tirando de su brazo.

Taylor se ha ido a casa, o eso creo, y Santana y Brittany me han acompañado a mi apartamento, me han subido hasta casa, parece que no se fían mucho de que me fuese a ir a casa en vez de ir a buscar a Finn y provocarle más ¡Ja! Eso hubiera sido divertido.

Cuando nos hemos sentado en mi maravilloso sofá ha comenzado la reprimenda. Lo sabía.

-_¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estas loca? ¿Ahora vas a ir por ahí buscando bronca con Finn?_- me dice incrédula.

-_Vale Santana, no eres mi madre_.-Me duele la cabeza creo que son los síntomas de la futura resaca.

-_¡Ni vale ni nada Quinn! ¿Qué ha pasado?_-me dice un poco histérica.

Pobre, ella solo se preocupa por mí.

-_No sé Santana, ha aparecido preguntándome qué tal y no me apetecía hablar con él. Luego ha aparecido Rachel y no paraba de pensar en que esta con ella, que es él el que le besa todos los días, le abraza, en fin todo, y me entraron unos celos que no pude controlar. Lo siento_.-Les digo arrepentida.

-_Eres como una niña pequeña, de verdad, prométeme que si nos lo volvemos a encontrar no vuelves a formar un numerito de estos, yo te defendería en serio pero ¿Lo has visto? Un manotazo de los suyos y nos tira a las tres al suelo_.-me dice ya bromeando.

Yo le sonrío, menos mal que están conmigo si no no sé que seria de mi.

-_Nos vamos Quinn, métete en la cama y mañana ten a mano una aspirina y agua, te vendrá bien para pasar el día_.-me dice riéndose mientras se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta.

-_Gracias chicas_.

No tengo tanto dolor de cabeza como pensaba, me he metido a la ducha y he salido como nueva y después de comer he decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad, quizás vaya al cine…sí, sola, podría llamar a Taylor, pero después del intento de beso de anoche no me apetece que cuando se apaguen las luces del cine me intente meter mano, ya lo que faltaba, o bueno podría dejarle que me metiera mano y pensar que es Rachel ¿Pero qué dices Quinn? ¿Te has vuelto loca? No estoy bien.

Voy paseando por las calles, hay muchísima gente qué va de un lado a otro y de lejos veo el teatro ¿Y si voy al teatro en vez de al cine? Me acerco hasta allí para ver que hay y según voy acercándome empiezo a ver las letras en grande del musical "Cabaret".

No está mal, sí, me decido por ir al teatro, hace mucho tiempo que no voy y siempre me han encantado los musicales, no sé por que dejé de verlos…vale, sí me acuerdo, me recordaban demasiado a Rachel.

Llego a la entrada y veo el cartel de promoción, casi me da algo cuando veo que Rachel esta en él como protagonista. Miro los horarios pero no hay función hasta dentro de dos horas. La puerta de la entrada está abierta pero no hay nadie vigilando. Me asomo un poco por la puerta, no, no hay nadie, ¿Y si esta dentro ensayando? No, demasiada casualidad, ¿Y si entro y salgo de dudas? No, no puedo entrar, si me pillan me muero de la vergüenza aunque podría decirles que soy amiga de la protagonista, ya claro, seguro que me creen, ya puestos podría decirles que en realidad estoy enamorada de la protagonista y quiero saber si esta ensayando ¿Qué quieres Quinn que piensen que eres una desequilibrada?

Vale, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, tengo que decidirme o entro o no entro pero hacerlo ya mismo, no puedo estar aquí en la entrada dando un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás.

Respiro hondo y me decido a entrar, está todo casi oscuro, solo hay unas luces tenues para ver lo justo, voy por un pasillo que me lleva directa al patio de butacas, mis tacones suenan a cada paso que doy e intento que no lo hagan pero es imposible y no voy a ir descalza por ahí.

Según voy llegando al patio de butacas escucho música, están ensayando ¿Y si esta Rachel? Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa ¿Por qué demonios habré entrado? Por fin llego a la entrada, está tapada con una cortina de terciopelo roja que aparto ligeramente por un lado para ver si hay alguien o más bien para ver si esta Rachel.

Comienza a sonar "Mein herr" y veo que hay cinco chicas de espaldas sentadas en unas sillas. Van en ropa interior, con taconazos y corsé. Todas de negro.

Cuando se gira la chica que se encuentra en el centro me doy cuenta de que es Rachel y casi se me para el corazón allí mismo viéndola con tan poca ropa, ella no lleva corsé, va en ropa interior negra, unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo y unos taconazos de infarto. Yo le daba permiso para que me pisase con ellos ¿Pero qué digo?

Echaba tanto de menos oírla cantar, es impresionante como lo hace, y esta siendo de lo más sensual encima de esa silla…creerme cuando os digo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo hacía el escenario, subirme a él y tirarme encima de ella con silla y todo.

Está provocándome tanto calor en el cuerpo que creo que voy a morir de combustión espontánea. Intento abanicarme con la mano pero es en vano. No puedo dejar de mirarla y menos ahora que esta sentada en la silla con las piernas separadas a cada lado ¿Y esto mismo va a hacer esta noche delante de un montón de personas? ¡Por Dios el teatro va salir en llamas!

La escena va acabando hasta que se para la música y de repente noto que el bolso comienza a vibrarme. No, no, no puede ser, esta sonado el móvil y no lo encuentro, maldito bolso sin fondo "Shhhhhh" le digo al móvil, como si me fuera a escuchar y a callarse.

-_Por favor ese móvil, ¿Podrían apagarlo de una vez?_- Oigo que dicen desde el escenario.

¡Mierda! ¿Me han visto? No puede ser. Por fin encuentro el móvil y veo que es Santana la que me llama, pero le cuelgo.

-_¿Podemos parar quince minutos?_-oigo que dice Rachel.

-_¡Quince minutos de descanso chicas!_-grita el director.

¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Salgo corriendo? Comienzo a darme la vuelta para irme de allí sin que Rachel me vea pero oigo que gritan mi nombre.

-_¡Quinn!_

¿Cómo sabia que era yo? ¡Si está todo oscuro! ¿Y ahora que le digo? Joder Quinn no sales de una y te metes en otra.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-me pregunta sorprendida, parece que no está cabreada por lo de anoche.

-_Ehh…pues iba a venir al teatro y he visto que eras la protagonista del musical y me ha entrado curiosidad. _-le digo medio nerviosa. Ahora lleva una bata de raso negro que tapa todo lo que he visto antes.

-_¿Y te ha gustado lo que has visto?_-me pregunta. No sé si se refiere a la actuación o a como iba ella vestida.

-_Sí, sí ha estado genial, has estado genial. Siempre supe que habías nacido para esto._-le digo sinceramente.

-_Gracias. Quinn, lo de anoche, lo siento mucho, no sé que le pasaba a Finn. En realidad no sé muy bien que os paso, pero te pido disculpas._

-_No Rachel, yo lo siento, me comporte como una maleducada, solo le provoque_.-le digo arrepentida.-_Bueno Rachel, será mejor que me vaya tenéis que seguir ensayando_.

-_¿Vendrás a verme esta noche? Quiero decir, ¿A ver el musical?_

-_No sé si podré, tengo que…_-quería ponerle una excusa pero no me deja terminar, en seguida me corta.

-_Me encantaría que estuvieras_.-me dice mientras me coge una mano.

Echaba tanto de menos ese contacto con ella, no quería que me soltase la mano nunca. Yo mire nuestras manos y luego la mire a ella, estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-_Vale, vendré_.- le dije con una sonrisa tonta.

-_Genial, te conseguiré una entrada, la función de esta noche esta completa, pero para ti siempre hay sitio_.-me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa.

-_Pero Rachel..._

-_Y después te invito a cenar. No acepto un "no" por respuesta_.

¿Rachel y yo cenando juntas? ¿Solas? ¿Sin Santana, sin Brittany, sin el estupido de Finn? me moría de ganas por decirle que sí.

-_Rachel…_-quería volver a ponerle una excusa.

-_Por favor Quinn_ –me dice acercándose más a mí y sin soltarme la mano.

-_De acuerdo_.-le digo al fin.

¿Cómo resistirme? Si me pedía que me tirase por un puente seguro que acababa convenciéndome para hacerlo.

De perdidos al río ¿Por qué seguir resistiéndome a algo que me encanta tanto?

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel, sí ¿Y qué? No podía evitarlo, lo había intentado durante muchos años ¿Y para qué? Para nada, porque volvía a estar como una quinceañera a la que se le revolucionan las hormonas cada vez que ve a la persona que le gusta a rabiar.

Así que, de vuelta a casa para prepárame y volverla a ver esa misma noche.


	3. 3La otra cara de la moneda

Pensé que sería una cena tranquila, charlar un poco con Finn y luego irme directa al hotel pero no, me iba a llevar una grata sorpresa, una sorpresa perfecta, perfecta como ella.

Llego un poco tarde a mi cita, cita como amigos he de aclarar, aunque él insiste en que tengamos algo pero eso es imposible y se lo he hecho saber, no penséis que juego con sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegué al restaurante en el que me había citado, él ya estaba esperándome en la entrada.

_-¡Finn! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estas?_ -le digo mientras le doy dos besos-_perdón por el retraso. Hemos acabado un poquito mas tarde de lo normal en el trabajo._

-_No pasa nada Rachel. Estas guapísima. ¿Vamos dentro?_-me dice mientras me invita a pasar primero.

En seguida nos atienden y nos sientan en una mesa.

Me ha parecido ver a alguien conocido, a alguien del instituto, a Santana para ser más exactos, pero no puede ser, descarto esa idea rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta que hace muchísimos años que no la veo.

-_Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal el día?_-se interesa Finn.

-_Bien, estamos puliendo los últimos detalles para que salga perfecto_-le contesto pero no puedo evitar mirar a la mesa en la que he creído ver a Santana, ahora no la veo porque la tapa una chica rubia que esta sentada frente a ella.

-_¿Y tu qué tal?_

-_Bien todo bien…_-me dice pero no le presto mucha atención y vuelvo a mirar hacia la mesa.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Quinn Fabray! no puede ser ¿Era ella? ¿Es Ella? Tengo que acercarme.

-_Fin discúlpame, ahora vengo_.-le corto porque él seguía hablando.

Voy acercándome y veo que no estaba equivocada, era Santana a la que había visto desde un principio. Veo que están con Brittany y con otra chica que no sé quien es.

-_¿Quinn, Santana, Brittany? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que casualidad!-_les digo emocionada, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar. No han cambiado nada, bueno he de aclarar que Quinn esta impresionante, esta guapísima, en realidad siempre fue guapísima pero ahora lo estaba aun más y me impone, me impone tanta belleza, me imponía como lo hacía años atrás en el instituto.

Me doy dos besos con cada una y al besar a Quinn, me recorre una electricidad por todo el cuerpo que no puedo evitar, no me acordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos tantas cosas de ella, su mirada, sus labios, sus gestos, su voz dulce y suave. Era perfecta y seguía siendo perfecta.

_-Rachel, ¿Qué tal estas?_- me pregunta.

-_Bien, muy bien ¿y tu? Bueno ¿vosotras?_- le pregunto y miro al resto. ¿Quién será esa chica que las acompaña? ¿Es una cita de parejas? Creo que empiezo a odiarla y ni siquiera la conozco. Vale Rachel, céntrate.

-_Deberíamos quedar y ponernos al día, voy a estar un tiempo por aquí.-_les digo rápidamente.

- _Si, genial-_me dice Santana mientras me da un papel.-_ llámame cuando puedas y quedamos las cuatro para tomar algo, ¿te parece?_

Espera un momento ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Santana? ¿Santana siendo amable conmigo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Dónde esta la cámara oculta?

-_¡Estupendo! entonces te llamo- _le digo aun sin creérmelo mucho.-_ Bueno chicas que lo paséis bien-_les digo y no puedo evitar mirar a Quinn.-_ Adiós Quinn, nos vemos- _y le sonrío, después se me esfuma la sonrisa cuando veo de nuevo a esa chica rubia ¿Tenía derecho a sentir celos? Quinn no era mía además hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Me giro y me voy directa a la mesa con Finn.

-_¿Son quien creo que son?_- me pregunta incrédulo.

-_Sí, son las populares animadoras del instituto, parece ser que siguen manteniendo el contacto ¿No quieres saludarlas?_

-_Vaya, no, quizás más tarde no quiero molestarlas_.-No sé si le hace mucha gracia volver a encontrárselas.

¡Qué desastre! Me estoy pasando toda la cena mirando la espalda de Quinn, a veces la veo de perfil. Lo intento, os lo juro, intento prestarle atención a Finn pero me cuesta concentrarme, no puedo seguirle la conversación. Me interesa más mirarle a ella y descubrir quien narices es la otra chica que no para de lanzarle miraditas a Quinn.

-_¿Rachel estas bien?_- me dice Finn.

-_¿Eh? Sí, claro, claro_.-asiento con la cabeza.

-_¿Seguro? normalmente eres tú la que habla sin parar, emocionada por el musical en el que estas trabajando y todo eso. Hoy estas más callada y eso me preocupa.-_me dice medio en broma.

-_¡Oye! ¿Me estas llamando cotorra?_- le digo haciéndome la ofendida.

-_Nooo, para nada, solo que…_-pero no le dejo terminar. Acabo de ver como Quinn se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al servicio. No lo puedo evitar, quiero estar con ella a solas.

-_Finn, perdona, voy al servicio, en seguida vuelvo_.-Y otra vez le dejo con la palabra en la boca, apenas le dejo contestar porque me levanto rápidamente. Debe pensar que estoy loca o tengo algún transtorno bipolar, me da igual lo que piense, me pueden más las ganas de ir al encuentro de Quinn. Es superior a mí, es como una especie de imán que me atrae, un imán rubio con sonrisa impresionante y una mirada sensual.

Me voy directa hasta el servicio evitando mirar hacía la mesa de Santana, con un poco de suerte no se daría cuenta.

Abro la puerta decidida pero no está, tengo que hacer tiempo ¿Qué hago? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿Y si me voy? Rachel por Dios tranquilízate, eres actriz, disimula, interpreta.

Saco mi lápiz de labios y comienzo a repasarlos, en realidad están perfectamente pintados pero tengo que buscar una excusa. De repente se abre la puerta que se encuentra detrás mío y la veo, la miro por el espejo, se ha quedado quieta nada más abrir la puerta y salir, ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? Noto sorpresa en su cara, no esperaba encontrarme, espera, ¿Me esta mirando la espalda? quizás me haya pasado con este vestido y dejar la espalda completamente al descubierto, debe pensar que soy una atrevida o simplemente este pensando que vaya cambio, de pasar de los jerséis de renos a un vestido con escotazo de espalda.

-_Parece que has visto un fantasma Quinn._- le digo para romper ese silencio incomodo, no sé porque sigue ahí parada.

-_Rachel, perdona es que se me hace raro verte, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…_-me dice disculpándose y yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarla, es adorable.

-_Estas guapísima Quinn.-_ le digo nada más girarme, no me podido resistir.-_ Pensé que no podrías estar más guapa, pero veo que con los años te superas. _–le digo mirándole a los ojos.

_-Tú también Rachel, estas guapísima, el vestido es precioso. _– y creo que me derrito cuando le escucho, bueno por lo menos el vestido le gusta ¿O es solo para quedar bien?

-_Gracias_-le digo sonriendo- _Esa chica que esta con vosotras, es amiga tuya o…_- ¿Estoy loca? ¿No puedo controlar mis incipientes celos? Le entendería si me dijese un "A ti que te importa" soy una bocazas.

-_Sí, bueno es una compañera de trabajo de Brittany_.

_-Creo que le gustas._- ¿Es que no me puedo estar callada? La voy a asustar como siga así.

-_Ja ja ja ¿Qué? ¡Noooo!_

-_ He visto como te miraba durante la cena, sé que le gustas, no te sorprendas tanto, no la culpo, mírate, estas impresionante. - _¿En serio Rachel? ¿En serio acabas de decir eso? Estoy loca, sí, confirmado, lo estoy completamente. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que diga otra tontería o acabe tirándome a sus labios.- _Adiós Quinn_.- le digo casi susurrándole.

Salgo del servicio y voy directa a la mesa con Finn, miro de reojo a Santana que no me quita la vista de encima ¿Por qué me vigila tanto? ¡Qué presión!

-_Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte al servicio, como has tardado tanto…_-me dice Finn sonriendo.

-_Sí… ja ja ja, siempre hay cola en el servicio de chicas._- ¿Por qué le miento?

-_Como te iba diciendo antes,…_-pero otra vez desconecto y no le presto la más mínima atención. Quinn va caminando tan elegantemente hasta su mesa que por cada paso que da estoy más convencida de que no es de este planeta, es tan sumamente perfecta que cuesta creerlo y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle.

¡Oh Dios! Quinn se acaba de tropezar contra un camarero y le ha tirado todos los platos al suelo, pobre, se ha puesto nerviosa e intenta ayudarle a recoger y yo estoy apunto de salir corriendo hacia ella y ayudarle también pero no puedo, tengo que contenerme, paso de que Santana siga echándome esas miradas y observándome cada movimiento que hago, parece su adorable como Quinn se ha sonrojado por la vergüenza y ahora solo tengo ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Fin y yo acabamos de cenar antes que ellas y nos fuimos a dar un paseo pero enseguida nos fuimos a casa. Bueno, yo al hotel en el que me encuentro hospedada.

Estoy de gira con el musical "Cabaret", soy la protagonista, normalmente solemos estar en cada ciudad unas dos semanas y media más o menos, estamos teniendo mucho éxito y eso que es un musical que ya se ha estrenado varias veces.

Llego al hotel, subo a mi habitación y nada más entrar me quito los tacones, serán todo lo bonitos que quiera pero dar un paseo con ellos es una tortura.

Me tiro boca arriba en la cama y no puedo evitar pensar en Quinn, en lo guapa que estaba, en su voz, en sus ojos, en lo que me hace sentir, en lo que siempre me ha hecho sentir.

Y mi mente se transporta hasta el pasado, hasta aquella noche en la que nos besamos, sí, nos besamos y es un recuerdo que no consigo olvidar como tampoco consigo olvidar la manera en la que salí corriendo ¿Por qué? os preguntareis, pues la verdad es que sentí miedo, fui una cobarde, lo cual no suele ser muy habitual en mí pero cuando se trata de Quinn, es otro tema, es diferente.

Nuestra relación no ha sido muy fácil que digamos, en un principio ella me hizo la vida imposible en el instituto, pero no me vine abajo, cuanto más me humillaban más levantaba la cabeza para demostrarles quien era y que no podrían conmigo y menos con unos simples granizados que aterrizaban en mi cara.

Nunca la odie por todo lo que me hacía, simplemente intentaba ignorarla, tenía que centrarme en algo más importante para mí, como era acabar el instituto y pasar la prueba para ingresar en NYADA e irme a Nueva York, mi querida ciudad.

Después, todo cambio, como por arte de magia y ella dejo de comportarse como una autentica zorra y paso a ser la persona más dulce que había conocido en mi vida. Me di cuenta que la fría Quinn que había conocido en un principio era todo una fachada, en el fondo era una chica asustada que solo quería estar en lo más alto de la popularidad del instituto para no ser alguien como yo, alguien a quien le tiraban día tras día un granizado a la cara.

Empezamos a sentarnos juntas en el Glee Club, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, me parecía guapísima, perfecta, pero me lo pareció aun más cuando dejó aquella actitud déspota y se volvió la persona más encantadora del mundo.

Había cambiado su actitud hacía mi, me trataba con amabilidad y empecé a sentir una ternura y unos sentimientos hacía ella que en el primer momento en que me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando supe que sería un viaje solo de ida. No había remedio. Me había enamorado completamente de la nueva Quinn, o mejor dicho, me había enamorado completamente de la verdadera Quinn.

Cada vez fue gustándome más, cuando me miraba notaba en mi estomago como si tuviera mil mariposas revoloteando en él, cada vez que escuchaba de sus labios un "Rachel" me derretía y cada vez que su mano rozaba la mía conseguía ponerme tan nerviosa que me entraban ganas de gritarle que la quería. Menos mal que nunca lo hice, habría pensado que estaba loca.

No quería estropear lo que habíamos conseguido, no quería estropear la amistad que teníamos, prefería seguir siendo su amiga a decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, asustarla y que se rompiese nuestra amistad. Estaba loca si realmente pensaba que sería correspondido, por favor, era Quinn, era la capitana de las animadoras, estaba en la punta de la pirámide de la popularidad y yo en cambio ni siquiera estaba en esa pirámide.

Reprimí mis sentimientos, intente disimularlos, taparlos, maquillarlos, intente más de una vez no lanzarme a sus labios, sobre todo cuando estábamos a solas pero hasta que en la fiesta de despedida del instituto le acompañe al servicio y otra vez solas, esa vez no pude evitarlo, estaba tan guapa, su mirada me hipnotizaba y no me lo pensé dos veces, me lance, la bese, la rodee con mis manos por el cuello y os juro que en ese momento sentí como si flotara, fue maravilloso. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que había hecho, Dios, había metido la pata, lo había estropeado todo solo por mi falta de autocontrol.

Se había acabado, nuestra relación se había roto, yo la había roto.

Me separe de ella que me miraba sorprendida y salí de allí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Según iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto iba maldiciéndome por mi poca cabeza. Fui directa hasta donde se encontraba Kurt y le dije que me marcha a casa, se quedo extrañado y me pregunto por qué pero no le conteste, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando llegue a casa les hice saber a mis padres que quería adelantar el vuelo de Nueva York para el día siguiente, no entendían que me pasaba pero les dije que no quería esperar más. Me quería ir, quería desaparecer, no quería encontrarme con Quinn, no quería hablar con ella y escuchar de sus labios que había sido un error besarnos, escucharle decir que eso nunca más volvería a pasar y que nuestra amistad se había roto, prefería quedarme con la duda a escuchar de sus labios palabras que me romperían el corazón.

Necesito hablar con alguien.

Me levanto de la cama ya que aun seguía tumbada boca arriba pensando en Quinn.

-_¡Kurt!_- le medio grito por teléfono.

-_¡Rachel querida! Estabas tardando en llamarme, ¿Qué tal con Finn? ¿Ha vuelto a intentar tener algo contigo o se ha dado ya por vencido?_ –Me dice.

He llamado a Kurt porque es mi mejor amigo y porque nos lo contamos todo. Los dos vivimos en Nueva York, él sabe todo sobre mi y yo sé todo sobre él, y cuando digo que sabe todo también me refiero a Quinn, sabe lo que sentía por ella, sabe que es el amor de mi vida como también sabe que la besé y desaparecí corriendo.

Me apoyó mucho los primeros meses y me animó varias veces a llamar a Quinn, pero el miedo al rechazo me pudo más, así que dejó de insistirme.

-_¡La he visto Kurt! _–le vuelvo a medio gritar. No sé por qué le grito, estoy nerviosa, emocionada.

-_¿A quien? –_me dice sin entender.

-_¡A ella! ¿A quien va ser? ¡Estaba guapísima, perfecta!_ –le sigo gritando.

-_Rachel, cariño ¿quieres tranquilizarte? No sé de quien me hablas y me estas poniendo nervioso._

-_¡A Quinn! ¡He visto a Quinn!_- le digo emocionada.- _¡Dios está…está impresionante!_

_¡Tengo ganas de gritar!_ –Estoy de subidón, en el restaurante he tenido que contenerme mucho y en algún momento tenía que salir la emoción.

-_Ya lo estas haciendo querida y me estas dejando sordo, como sigas así van a sustituir a la protagonista de Cabaret por afonía así que relájate, respira hondo y cuéntame todo con pelos y señales._ –me dice interesado.

-_He ido a cenar con Finn como ya sabes y resulta que hemos coincidido en el mismo restaurante con Quinn, Santana y Brittany, bueno había otra chica que no conozco y que se ha pasado toda la noche lanzándole miraditas a Quinn._

-_¿Eso son celos Rachel?_ –me pregunta bromeando.

-_Nooo ¿Qué dices? ¿Celos? Para nada._

-_Ya, para nada ¿Seguro?_- vuelve a insistir.

-_No, bueno, un poco pero es que no dejaba de mirarla._

-_Me imagino que lo mismo que tú._

-_No, yo solo, solo le miraba la espalda, es lo único que podía ver de ella, no como la otra que se ha pasado toda la cena con la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda, no sé como ha podido cenar._

-_¡Ja ja ja! Rachel, pensé que no eras celosa._ – me dice riéndose.

-_Y no lo soy, solo es esa chica, que consigue ponerme nerviosa con tanta miradita a Quinn, nada más._

-_Lo que tú digas, continua._

-_Después nos hemos encontrado en el servicio y hemos cruzado cuatro palabras, "que guapa estas y etc" y si no llego a salir de aquel servicio vuelvo a lanzarme a sus labios._

-_No sé por qué pero no me creo mucho lo de "nos hemos encontrado"._

-_Vale, vi que iba al servicio y fui detrás de ella._ –le digo medio avergonzada. –_solo quería hablar con ella a solas._

- _¿Y os vais a volver a ver?_- me pregunta Kurt.

-_Santana me dio su número de teléfono para que la llame y quedemos las cuatro, no sé que hacer._

-_¿Qué no sabes que hacer? Por Dios Rachel llámala mañana mismo ¿Me has oído? El destino ha querido que os volváis a encontrar, aprovéchalo, llámala, hazme caso._

-_Vale, vale, bueno tengo que dejarte, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Te mantendré informado ¡Adiós!_

-_¡Adiós y llámala! _–me dice.

Me he pasado tres días decidiendo si llamar o no a Santana, cada vez que lo he intentado he acababa colgando. Quiero ver a Quinn de nuevo, quiero estar con ella, pero tengo miedo de que ella no quiera.

¡Basta ya de tonterías! Me decido y marco el número que me dio.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…se me va a salir el corazón por la boca.

-_¿Diga?_- me dice una voz para nada familiar.

-_¿Santana? _-pregunto extrañada.

-_No, creo que se ha equivocado._

-_Vaya, perdón._ –colgué, que tonta ¿he marcado el número mal? Puede ser, con los absurdos nervios que tengo. Miro la pantalla y veo que el número corresponde con el del papel. No entiendo nada, voy a volver a llamar.

-_¿Diga?_ –me vuelve a decir la misma voz de antes.

-_Perdón, perdón, he vuelto a equivocarme. _-le digo apresuradamente y cuelgo.

¿Santana se ha equivocado de número? No entiendo nada…espera un momento, ¿Y si me esta tomando el pelo y es ella? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Bueno tampoco es una idea tan descabellada, se paso toda la época del instituto riéndose de mí ¿Por qué no lo iba hacer ahora? Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Vuelvo a llamar.

-_¿Diga?_- me vuelve a hablar la misma voz.

-_Santana sé que eres tú, deja de negarlo. No tiene gracia._

-_Verá señorita, ni soy Santana ni sé quien es Santana y no, no tiene gracia así que deje de llamarme. _–y me colgó.

¡Uy! ¡Será borde! vale, la tía esa es una maleducada.

Maldita Santana por su culpa he hecho el ridículo, la odio, la odio, LA ODIO.

Ahora si que no vuelvo a ver a Quinn, no tengo manera de ponerme en contacto con ella. Bastante suerte he tenido ya encontrándomela una vez como para encontrármela dos veces, es pedir demasiado.

He quedado con Finn para dar una vuelta y estamos paseando por un parque maravilloso.

-_Rachel ¿Nos sentamos en ese banco?_- me dice señalándolo.

-_Sí, claro_.

-_Rachel, veras, quiero decirte algo…_- Oh no, otra vez no, ya sé lo que me va a decir, va a volver a pedirme que le de una oportunidad, y eso no puede ser, no lo entiende.

-_Finn yo…_

-_No, déjame decirte lo que quiero y luego me dices lo que sea_.-me corta rápidamente.-_Rachel, yo te quiero, te he querido siempre, desde el instituto y haría cualquier cosa por ti, si me dieses una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo nuestro puede salir bien, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Por favor dame una oportunidad._-me suplica.

-_Finn, te lo he explicado muchas veces, lo nuestro no puede ser. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Además yo vivo en Nueva York, tu vives aquí…_-intento hacerle entender.

-_Me iría contigo a Nueva York, eso no es un problema_.-me dice casi desesperado. Yo le miro, no sé que más decirle, se lo he dicho miles de veces pero no quiere asumirlo. Voy a tener que decirle algo que él no sabe.

Cojo aire profundamente y resoplo.

-_Finn, estoy enamorada de otra persona._

-_¿Qué? ¿De quien?_ –me pregunta.- _¿Es alguien de Nueva York? ¿Un compañero de trabajo?_

-_No, no, no._-intento cortarle rápidamente. -_Es alguien…es alguien de quien he estado enamorada toda la vida._

-_¿Le conozco?_ –me pregunta sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

Pero no le contesto, acaba de pasar corriendo delante nuestro la chica que estaba cenando con Quinn y el resto la otra noche, esta haciendo footing y entonces me doy cuenta, ella puede tener el número de teléfono de Santana, de Brittany o incluso de Quinn así que no me lo pienso dos veces y salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

-_¡Rachel! ¿A dónde vas?_ –me grita Finn sin entender mi reacción.

-_¡Ahora vuelvo!_ –le grito mientras corro sin mirar atrás. No tengo tiempo de pararme, esa maldita chica corre demasiado rápido y mis vaqueros junto con los tacones no me dejan ir todo lo rápido que quiero, así que le empiezo a gritar.

-_¡Perdona! ¡Oye! _- Nada, no me escucha, así que intento correr más deprisa mientras sigo gritándole.- _¡Perdona!_ –y justo le rozo la espalda. Ella mira hacia atrás, me ve y para poco a poco.

Estoy que no puedo ni respirar, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo intentando coger aire, levanto la vista hacia ella sin cambiar de posición.

-_¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo corres tan deprisa? Casi no puedo respirar…_-le digo entre jadeos.

Ella me mira extrañada y creo que con un poco de miedo, yo también lo haría si una loca estuviera siguiéndome mientras corro la verdad y me doy cuenta de ello, así que me reincorporo y me acerco a ella.

-_Perdona, soy Rachel Berry, nos vimos el otro día en el restaurante mientras cenabas con Santana y…_-le digo y enseguida le cambia la cara, ahora me reconoce.

-_¡Ah! Sí, si, es verdad, me sonaba tu cara pero no sabía de que._

-_Sí, veras, quería preguntarte algo, Santana me dio su número de teléfono, pero creo que se equivocó y necesito llamarla para quedar con Quinn, digo, con ellas y querría saber si tu tienes el numero de Santana._-rectifico rápidamente pero ella se ha dado cuenta y le cambia la expresión de la cara, no sé si le ha hecho mucha gracia que nombre a Quinn.

-_No, lo siento no tengo su número._-me dice mientras se gira para salir otra vez corriendo, pero antes de que lo haga vuelvo a preguntarle.

-_¿Tampoco tienes el de Brittany?_

-_Mira, si lo tuviese los tendría apuntados en el móvil y no lo llevo encima como puedes ver._ -Intenta volver a irse.

-_¿Y si me das tu número, te llamo luego y me lo das?_ –le digo ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que controlarme parezco desesperada.

-_Veras, no voy a dar mi número a una desconocida y menos a ti, así que déjame seguir haciendo footing_. –me dice de una manera muy prepotente, se gira y sale otra vez corriendo.

¿Pero quien se cree esta? Será estupida. Me doy media vuelta y me voy en busca de Finn que supongo seguirá en el mismo banco donde lo he dejado, a no ser que se haya ido.

Lo veo sentado en el mismo sitio y me acerco a él, ahora me acuerdo que lo he dejado con la palabra en la boca y seguro que querrá seguir con el mismo tema y no me apetece nada hablar de ello y menos ahora con el cabreo que llevo después de la contestación de la creída esa.

-_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde has ido?_ –me pregunta.

-_He visto a la chica que estaba la otra noche con Quinn en el restaurante._

-_¿Y por eso has salido corriendo?_

-_Sí, quería saber una cosa, da igual, no es importante._ -Le digo para que dejemos el tema.

Finn me mira, creo que no entiende muy bien la reacción que he tenido de salir corriendo como una desesperada con la respuesta que le he dado y creo que está esperando a que acabe de contarle la conversación de antes.

-_¿Y? ¿Vas a contarme de quien estas enamorada o…? _–me dice ya que ve que no le hablo sobre ello.

-_Finn, no quiero hablar del tema, de verdad, además tengo que irme ya mismo al teatro, tengo ensayo_. –le digo, lo cual es verdad aparte de que no quiera hablar de ello.

Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia pero me da igual, no estoy de humor.

-_Vale, te acompaño hasta el teatro._ -me dice.

No me lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verla, si tengo la suerte de volver a encontrármela os juro que le pido el número de teléfono y me río en la cara de la compañera esa de Brittany, JA. Aunque con la suerte que estoy teniendo mejor no me hago ilusiones. Dios, esperar día tras día para saber si tendré la suerte de verla, va a ser una tortura. ¡Quinn por favor aparece otra vez en mi vida!


	4. 4 ¿Un estorbo?

Acabo de salir del teatro y me dirijo hacia un bar con mis compañeros de trabajo, también he quedado con Finn ya que el otro día después de que me acompañase al trabajo le prometí que volveríamos a quedar.

No hemos vuelto a hablar sobre el tema de quien estoy enamorada pero sé a ciencia cierta que en algún momento me hará la pregunta. Como si lo viera. Yo si puedo evitarlo mejor.

Hemos entrado en un bar que según Finn está de moda. Nos da igual, en realidad solo queremos tomar algo para desconectar un poco.

El bar está hasta arriba de gente y nos ponemos cerca de la barra, repaso el local con la mirada y veo que varias personas miran a una pareja de chicas que bailan de una manera bastante provocativa, creo que se están pasando un poco y le meto un ligero codazo a Finn.

-_Mira hacia allí._ –le digo indicándole con la cabeza.

-_Vaya, algunas se lo están pasando muy bien ¿no?_ –me dice sin dejar de mirarlas.

-_Es excesivo ¿No se dan cuenta que las está mirando todo el mundo?_ –le digo mientras me giro y les doy la espalda.

-_A mí no me molesta, me parece muy sexy. _–me dice sonriéndome.

-_¡Finn! Deja de mirarlas_ –le digo empujándolo levemente. –_creo que se te cae la baba._ –bromeo y de repente le cambia la cara.

-_Rachel, adivina quienes son._

-_¿Quiénes son? _–le pregunto mientras vuelvo a mirarlas. -_¡Santana y Brittany! ¡No puede ser!_ –le grito.

-_Sí, y ahí está Quinn._ –dice señalándola.

-_¡No señales! ¡Baja el dedo!_ –le digo mientras le bajo la mano, él me mira extrañado.

-_¿Qué te pasa?_

-_Nada ¿A mi? Nada._ –le digo nerviosa. ¡Yay! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Quinn! Otra vez me la encuentro, Dios, si realmente existes ¡gracias!

-_¿Estas bien?_- me pregunta extrañado.

-_¡Sí! Perfectamente, estoy perfectamente ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Me pides algo para beber?_ –le digo cada vez más nerviosa y emocionada.

Finn se acerca más a la barra para que algún camarero le vea y yo aprovecho la ocasión para echar un vistazo a Quinn.

Espera un momento ¿Qué hace "esa" otra vez con ellas? ¿Es una broma? No tiene gracia, ninguna, ¿Es que es la sombra de Quinn? ¿Tiene que estar en todas partes?

No me lo puedo creer la muy guarra se esta acercando demasiado a Quinn, a mí Quinn, y le ha pasado una mano por la cintura ¿Por qué le habla al oído? Estoy apunto de salir hacia ellas para separarlas con cualquier escusa, no soporto que este tan cerca de ella y justo cuando voy a dar un paso hacia el frente aparece Finn con las bebidas pero no le hago mucho caso y vuelvo a mirar a Quinn, que se aleja de ella y se va ¿A dónde va? ¿A los servicios?

-_Toma Rachel._ –me dice Finn dándome la copa.

-_Finn sujétamela un momento ahora vuelvo._ –y me escapo de él. Pobre, no sé ni cuentas veces le he hecho lo mismo en todo este tiempo que nos hemos visto. Lo siento Finn, pero no puedo evitarlo y creo que tampoco quiero evitarlo.

Justo cuando entro al servicio me encuentro de frente a Quinn que se disponía a salir.

-_¡Rachel! ¡Quinn!_- decimos a la vez.

-_¿Nos vamos a encontrar siempre en los baños?_-le digo, no quiero que piense que la sigo…aunque es lo que hago realmente, bueno solo han sido dos veces tampoco quiero que penséis que estoy loca y soy una acosadora.

-_Por lo que se ve sí_.-me dice y nos quedamos calladas un buen rato, mirándonos.-_Estas impresionante Rachel_- Y en ese momento creo que quiero tirarme encima de ella, acorralarla contra una de las paredes para que no pueda escapar y besarla, besarla toda la noche.

-_Gracias Quinn…_-le digo mientras hago un gran esfuerzo por no hacer lo que antes os he contado. Quería decirle algo más pero ella rápidamente me corta.

-_¿Has venido con Finn?_ -¿Por qué le interesa tanto si he venido o no con él? ¿Le gusta Finn?

-_Sí, bueno, he venido también con unos compañeros de trabajo, ya veo que tu estas con tu amiga del otro día._ – Rachel, por Dios controla los celos. Va a pensar que la vigilo.-_Os he visto, te he visto bailando con ella…de una manera muy sugerente_. –Esto último podría habérmelo ahorrado pero soy una bocazas.

-_¿Perdona? No, no, eso no es sugerente, bailo fatal_.-me dice negando con la cabeza mientras me sonríe.

-_A mí me parecías muy sexy_. -¡Genial Rachel, genial! ¡Sin filtro, que bien! ¿Es que no puedo estarme callada?

-_Rachel, nos vemos, me están esperando_.-me dice rápidamente y se va.

Vale, ¿He sido demasiado directa? ¿Demasiado sincera? Le he asustado, seguro, y ahora caigo, ¡no le he pedido el número de teléfono! Estupendo Rachel, bueno no pasa nada, no creo que se vaya ya mismo del bar, después me acerco a ella y se lo pido, intentare explicarle previamente lo ocurrido con el número de Santana, no pasa nada, no te pongas nerviosa.¡Ja ja ja! Siempre intento tranquilizarme pero es algo que nuca consigo, en fin.

Salgo del servicio y voy hacia la barra donde he dejado a Finn "abandonado", espero que no se haya enfadado.

Cuando estoy llegando veo a Finn junto con Quinn, creo que están hablando.

-_¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_-les pregunto y cuando miro a Quinn me doy cuenta que tiene la mirada perdida, ¿Esta borracha? En el baño parecía un poco pero no tanto - _¿Estas bien Quinn?_-le pregunto mientras apoyo una de mis manos en su espalda.

-_Vamos Rachel _–me dice Finn mientras me agarra de la otra muñeca y tira un poco hacia él. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A qué viene ese gesto? No soy de su propiedad.

-_¿Por qué no te largas Finn?_ –le dice Quinn duramente.

-_¿Pero de qué vas…?_ –le dice Finn acercándose a ella amenazadoramente, pero me interpongo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-_¡Ey! ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Finn estas loco? Tranquilízate_. -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Me he perdido algo? Finn está demasiado agresivo, no entiendo nada ¿Por qué lo paga con Quinn?

De repente la guardaespaldas Santana, Brittany y la sombra de Quinn aparecen en escena, genial, para que nos mire más gente.

-_¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?_-le dice Santana.

-_Creo que deberíais llevaros a Quinn a casa, no esta muy serena_.-le dice Finn con ironía.

-_Gilipollas_- le escucho decir a Quinn. ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¿Desde cuando no se soportan? Ella no es así, ella es dulce, educada, o al menos era así la última vez que la vi, ahora es como si se hubiera trasformado en aquella Quinn fría y malvada que me hacía la vida imposible en el instituto.

-_¡Zorra...!_- le dice Finn mientras se acerca a ella de nuevo, pero vuelvo a impedírselo ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿De verdad quería pegarle?

-_Rachel ¿Por qué no os vais tu novio y tú a otra parte? ¿Antes de que el troglodita este haga daño a Quinn? Te lo agradeceríamos sinceramente_-me dice Santana irónicamente.

¿Pero de qué va? Quiero replicarle pero creo que lo mejor es que me calle y nos vayamos de allí cuanto antes. No entiendo que ha ocurrido, no entiendo ese odio mutuo que se tienen ahora.

Fulmino con la mirada a Santana, y después miro a Quinn intentando averiguar en su mirada la respuesta de todo lo que ha ocurrido pero no lo consigo.

Tiro del brazo de Finn y nos vamos de allí. Nos vamos del bar.

Yo me voy al hotel y Finn se ha ofrecido acompañarme, no le he preguntado nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido, quería que se le pasase un poco el enfado que tenía pero ya llevamos andando unas cuantas calles sin decir ni una palabra y no aguanto más.

-_¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido antes_? –le digo seria.

-_Nada._

-_Nada no Finn, no sé que os ha pasado pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. ¿En serio querías pegarle?_ –le digo casi sin creérmelo.

-_¡No, claro que no!_ –me contesta.

-_Pues no es lo que parecía, ¿Tan mal te cae Quinn? ¿Desde cuando?_ –no entiendo nada.

Él se para en seco y me mira.

-_Desde qué he caído en la cuenta de quien estás enamorada._

- _¿Qué?_ –le digo mientras le miro fijamente. ¿Es posible que lo sepa? ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvia soy? ¡Joder!

-_Estas enamorada de Quinn._ –sentencia.

Yo no le contesto y reanudo el paso, no sé que decirle, quiero llegar al hotel, meterme en la cama y olvidar lo que ha pasado. Finn comienza a andar junto a mi.

-_¿No piensas decirme nada?_

-_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

-_¿No es cierto?_ –me pregunta, pero no le contesto - _Rachel contéstame_.-me insiste.

-_¡Sí Finn! ¡Sí! _–le grito, me esta agobiando. –_Si estoy enamorada de ella, siempre lo he estado._-le contesto más calmada. Nos hemos vuelto a parar y nos miramos.

-_Pero… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando te gustan las chicas, desde cuando Quinn?_ –me dice aun incrédulo.

-_Te lo he dicho Finn, estoy enamorada de ella desde siempre, desde el instituto y lo de las chicas, ata cabos, si me gusta Quinn desde entonces… ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?_ –no creo que sea tan corto ¿No?

-_No, no hace falta, ya lo cojo._

La verdad no sé como se lo esta tomando, me parece que aun no se cree mucho que este enamorada de Quinn pero tampoco tengo ganas de seguir con el tema.

Seguimos andando, casi estamos llegando a mi hotel cuando a nuestra altura para un taxi.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es una broma? Acaba de salir del taxi la amiguita de Quinn ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora también se va a convertir en mi sombra a parte de la de Quinn? Estoy que no me lo creo y comienzo a reírme a carcajadas, en voz alta en mitad de la acera. Finn me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca de remate, no entiende por que me río tanto. Menos mal que no hay mucha gente a estas horas en la calle.

Entonces la amiga de Quinn nos ve, me ve riéndome a carcajadas sin poder contenerme y se dirige hacia nosotros con paso firme.

- _¿Se puede saber de que te ríes medio-metro? ¿Te hace gracia el habernos estropeado la noche a Quinn y a mi?_ -me dice y ¡Zas! Se me corta la risa, se esfuma y la aniquilo con la mirada.

-_¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?_ –le digo incrédula ¿Me ha llamado medio-metro? Será zorra.

-_Lo que has escuchado. Veras ¿Cómo te lo explico para que me entiendas? Sé que vas detrás de Quinn, pero no tienes nada que hacer. No está conmigo pero lo estará y tú, querida, no entras en esta historia, eres un estorbo, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es desaparecer._ –me dice de una manera engreída.

Yo no le contesto, le ignoro.

-_Finn ¿Nos vamos?_ –le digo mirándolo.

-_Sí, claro._ –y comenzamos a andar.

Me ha dejado afectada. No me puedo creer lo que me ha dicho, no debería afectarme al fin y al cabo no la conozco de nada pero ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si solo soy un estorbo para Quinn? ¿Por qué me hace daño algo que me ha dicho una desconocida? Entonces me doy cuenta ¡Que demonios! ¡No tiene que afectarme lo que me diga "esa"! ¿Quién se cree para decirme que soy un estorbo?

Yo soy Rachel Berry… y Quinn Fabray, será mía.

Así que me paro en seco, me doy la vuelta y llamo a la amiguita de Quinn.

- _¡Perdona!_ –le grito desde la distancia y ella se gira, me mira esperando a que le diga algo. – _¡Ya veremos si soy un estorbo y si tú acabas con ella!_ –le digo calmada e irónica mientras le dedico una sonrisa.

Me giro y esta vez sí, Finn y yo nos vamos hasta mi hotel. No sé que cara puso ni tampoco si quería decirme algo pero no me interesa en absoluto, creo que no se esperaba que le contestase aquello.

Es domingo y me encuentro ensayando una y otra vez encima del escenario, el director quiere que salga la coreografía perfecta y nos esta machacando continuamente.

Estoy cansada, he pasado una noche horrible, cuando me metí en la cama caí en la cuenta de algo muy importante. El número de teléfono de Quinn. Os prometí que si volvía a verla se lo pediría pero otra vez me había ido sin él. Cuando estuvimos en el servicio ella se fue rápidamente y luego en la barra del bar fue imposible después de la que se formó con Finn. Así que me he pasado toda la noche pensado que si ya había tenido suficiente suerte encontrándome a Quinn dos veces dudo que hubiera un tercer encuentro.

-¡_Chicas! ¡Colocaros en vuestro puesto, vamos a ensayarlo una última vez! ¡Rachel, se todo lo sensual que puedas! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Vale! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Música!_ –grito el director.

Estoy con cuatro chicas más, dos a cada lado y todas estamos sentadas en unas sillas. Me giro y comienzo a cantar. Tengo unos focos alumbrándome tenuemente, dirijo la vista hacia el frente y veo que hay alguien justo en la entrada del patio de butacas, enfoco la vista pero no consigo distinguir quien es, esta muy oscuro, creo que es una chica, espera un momento ¿Es Quinn? Sigo cantando, intento centrarme en lo que hago pero la absurda idea de que sea Quinn se ha instalado en mi cabeza. Sí, es ella, creo que es ella. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Acaba la actuación y justo cuando la música se apaga suena un teléfono. Veo a la persona que se encuentra en la entrada y estoy segura de que es ella ¿De verdad voy a tener tanta suerte? ¿O es el destino? ¿Estamos destinadas a estar juntas, a encontrarnos hasta que lo nuestro se haga realidad?

-_Por favor ese móvil, ¿Podrían apagarlo de una vez?_- dice el director.

No me lo pienso dos veces.

-_¿Podemos parar quince minutos? –_le digo al director mientras me pongo la bata de raso.

-_¡Quince minutos de descanso chicas!_-grita él.

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y voy por el pasillo central a paso ligero. Veo que es ella y se gira dispuesta a irse de allí.

-_¡Quinn! –_le grito, según voy acercándome no me caben dudas, es ella, es Quinn. Y yo Rachel Berry tengo la mayor suerte del mundo ¿Hasta cuando me va a durar esta suerte? No lo sé pero tengo que aprovecharla.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-le pregunto sorprendida.

-_Ehh…pues iba a venir al teatro y he visto que eras la protagonista del musical y me ha entrado curiosidad. _¿Puede ser más adorable? Dios, solo tengo ganas de abrazarla, de estar entre sus brazos. Tengo que centrarme.

-_¿Y te ha gustado lo que has visto?_-le pregunto.

-_Sí, sí ha estado genial, has estado genial. Siempre supe que habías nacido para esto._ –Vale, ahora es más adorable que antes.

-_Gracias. Quinn, lo de anoche, lo siento mucho, no sé que le pasaba a Finn. En realidad no sé muy bien que os paso, pero te pido disculpas. –_ Tengo la necesidad de que sepa que no apruebo lo que Finn hizo anoche, quiero que sepa que no estoy enfadada con ella por lo que me dijo Santana.

-_No Rachel, yo lo siento, me comporte como una maleducada, solo le provoque_.-me dice ¿Por qué lo provoco? ¿Pero no era Finn quien empezó todo porque averiguo que era de ella de quien estaba enamorada?-_Bueno Rachel, será mejor que me vaya tenéis que seguir ensayando_.

No quiero que se vaya tan pronto, no puedo dejar que se escape, no tengo su número y no quiero arriesgarme y ver si me la encontrare una cuarta vez por casualidad, quizás con esta tercera había acabado todas las papeletas de la suerte que tenía.

-_¿Vendrás a verme esta noche? Quiero decir, ¿A ver el musical?_

-_No sé si podré tengo que…_

-_Me encantaría que estuvieras_. –le digo mientras le cojo de la mano, no he podido evitarlo, quería tocarla, ver que es real y que está ahí enfrente mío después de tantos años sin verla. Noto el calor que me traspasa su mano y es maravillo sentirla conectada a mí con ese simple gesto.

-_Vale, vendré_. –me dice sonriendo y me invade una feliz que no puedo contener.

-_Genial, te conseguiré una entrada, la función de esta noche esta completa, pero para ti siempre hay sitio_.

-_Pero Rachel... –_No sé lo que quiere decirme pero no voy a dejarle que se eche atrás.

-_Y después te invito a cenar. No acepto un "no" por respuesta_. –La quiero esta noche conmigo, cenando a solas, sin la guardaespaldas de Santana.

-_Rachel…_

-_Por favor Quinn_ –le digo acercándome más a ella y sin soltarle la mano.

-_De acuerdo_. –Me dice al fin.

¡Sí! ¡Genial! Vendrá a verme y luego cenaremos juntas, solas, ella y yo, sin interrupciones. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa y no creo que sea buena idea ponerme nerviosa cuando dentro de menos de dos horas tengo que actuar. Tengo que concentrarme en el escenario. Además, ella estará viéndome y quiero hacerlo perfecto, quiero deslumbrarla, quiero enamorarla.

Estoy en mi camerino retocándome el maquillaje y sigo nerviosa, no son nervios por la obra, son nervios porque sé que Quinn estará ahí, sentada en una de las butacas del teatro viéndome. Tengo que tranquilizarme, voy a llamar a Kurt.

-_¡Rachel! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿No actuabas hoy? _–me dice sorprendido.

-_¡Kurt! Sí, dentro de 20 minutos, pero estoy de los nervios._

-_¿Tú? No puede ser ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? _–me pregunta preocupado.

-_Sí, sí estoy bien tranquilo…Kurt, Quinn va a venir a verme…_

-_¡No! ¿En serio? _–me dice incrédulo.

-_Sí, y luego he quedado con ella para cenar._ –le digo nerviosa y feliz a la vez.

-_¡Eso es estupendo! Al final me hiciste caso y la llamaste…_

-_No, no, no me hables de llamar por teléfono, es una larga historia que ya te contaré en otro momento. Hoy, cuando estaba ensayando Quinn ha aparecido en el teatro._

-_¿Sabía que eras la protagonista?_ –me pregunta extrañado.

-_No, o eso creo, ha sido por casualidad. El caso es que le dije o más bien le supliqué para que vinieras a verme y no pude evitar proponerle que cenásemos juntas._

-_¿Le has propuesto una cita? _–me pregunta bromeando.

-_¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno puede parecer una cita pero no lo he hecho con esa intención. Solo quiero pasar un rato con ella y saber que es de su vida._

-_Rachel querida, eres adorable, estas enamorada de ella hasta la médula y por mucho que hayas intentado olvidarla en todo este tiempo ha sido imposible ¿Te das cuenta no?_

-_¿Pero tan obvia soy? En fin… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté sobre la amiguita de Quinn que se encontraba con ellas en el restaurante cenando?_

-_¡Ja ja! Sí, recuerdo que estabas celosa de ella._ –me dice riéndose.

-_Ja-Ja muy gracioso Kurt, pues volví a encontrármela anoche, me llamo medio-metro y me dijo que sabía que Quinn me gustaba, que era un estorbo y que ella acabaría con Quinn ¿Te lo puedes creer?_ –le digo indignada.

-_¿Pero quien se cree? Menuda prepotente. Le dirías algo ¿No?_

-_Sí querido, le dije que ya lo veríamos ¡JA!_ –le digo orgullosa.

-_Esa es mi Rachel Berry. Ahora ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad? A por ella Rachel, tienes que ir a por Quinn. ¡Inténtalo!_ –me dice emocionado.

-_Sí Kurt, esta vez voy a dejar los miedos a un lado. Voy a ir a por ella._

Ya está, ahora estoy más tranquila, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Tocan la puerta y escucho un "Rachel en diez minutos a escena", me miro en el espejo, tranquilízate Rachel, tu puedes, eres la protagonista, eres la protagonista que sé quedara con la chica, que se quedará con Quinn.

Estoy decidida, la quiero, siempre la he querido, son sentimientos puros y si ella no me corresponde al menos saldré de dudas y Quinn sabrá que siempre estuve enamorada de ella.

Voy directa al escenario, con paso firme, se escucha el murmullo de la gente que ha venido a vernos y me la imagino a ella sentada, perfecta, guapísima, esperando a coloco en mi posición y las luces bajan de intensidad dejándolo todo casi a oscuras y de repente el teatro se queda en silencio. La gente está los ojos, cojo aire profundamente y lo expulso poco a poco, abro lo ojos y a continuación el telón comienza a subir, despacio, miro al frente ¡Adoro este momento!

¡Ha sido una de las mejores noches! No sé por qué, quizás porque ella estaba allí y la vi de pie sonriéndome, aplaudiéndome al final de la obra.

Saludé al público con el resto de mis compañeros y la saludé a ella expresamente con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Como me imaginaba estaba guapísima.

Ahora voy directa a mi camerino, otra vez me han invadido los nervios, tengo que cambiarme rápido, sé que me estará esperando en la entrada y no quiero tardar más de la cuenta así que intento no pararme a hablar con ninguno de mis compañeros.

Cuando ya estoy cambiada y dándome los últimos retoques tocan a la puerta.

-_¡Adelante! _–grito.

-_Rachel, me han dado esto para ti._ –me dice unos de mis compañeros y le veo entrar con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-_¡Guau! ¿En serio? ¿Es para m_i? –no me lo creo, es espectacular, es precioso. -_¿Quién te lo ha dado? _–le pregunto intrigada mientras cojo el ramo y lo huelo.

-_No puedo decir nada, me ha dicho que leas la tarjeta._ –me dice y se va.

¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Finn? Pero no me dijo que vendría a ver la obra y si es uno de sus trucos para conquistarme la lleva clara ¿Es que no ha entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije anoche?

Busco la tarjeta entre las rosas, la abro y leo, "_Siempre supe que eras una estrella_", no ponía nada más, no estaba firmada. No sé quien me había enviado ese ramo de rosas pero había conseguido que se me dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo deje en mi camerino, mañana ya pensaría si dejarlo allí o llevármelo a la habitación del hotel. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, cenar con Quinn.

Voy a la salida y veo a Quinn de espaldas esperándome en la entrada. Tengo unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla pero tengo que controlar mis emociones si no quiero asustarla de antemano.

Ella como si hubiera notado mi presencia, se gira y me sonríe, Dios, esa sonrisa me encanta, me derrite, Quinn no es de este planeta.

-_Hola…_ -le digo casi en un susurro según voy acercándome a ella. No sé que me pasa parece que me ha entrado vergüenza, tanta belleza me impone.

-_Hola…_-me contesta ella de la misma manera y suena tan, tan, dulce. –_Has estado fantástica._

-_Gracias. _-No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, es como si aun no nos creyésemos habernos vuelto a encontrar.

-_¿Vamos a cenar?_ –le pregunto.

-_Sí, claro, pero yo elijo el sitio ya que yo he aceptado que me invites, es lo justo ¿No?_ -dice sonriéndome.

¿Cómo negarme? Yo le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque solo fuese para cenar.

-_Tú mandas_. –le digo y comenzamos a andar por la calle.

No me puedo creer que vaya a cenar con Quinn, va elegantemente andando al lado mío y no paro de mirarle de reojo, es preciosa. Me encantaría engancharme de su brazo y caminar juntas, agarradas.

De repente ella me mira y yo giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, disimulo. Muy bien Rachel ¿Y estas son tus armas para conquistarla?


	5. 5 Un ramo de rosas

He elegido un restaurante sencillo, no muy caro, no quiero que ya que se ha empeñado en invitarme pague demasiado.

La tengo enfrente sentada y es la chica más atractiva que he conocido en toda mi vida. Incluso con aquellos jerséis de renos que llevaba en el instituto me lo parecía.

Me encantan sus impresionantes ojos marrones como también me encantan sus labios que me parecen de lo más sensuales. No puedo creer que besara esos labios, tengo ganas de volver a besarlos. No sé como me estoy conteniendo, no sé como aun no me he tirado por encima de la mesa para besarla.

-_Dime Quinn ¿A qué te dedicas?_ –me pregunta interesada.

-_Soy directora de redacción de uno de los periódicos más importantes de Boston._

-_Vaya, directora ¿Eh? Seguro que te gusta mandar. _–me dice bromeando.

-_¡No! Para nada, soy una jefa bastante guay_. –le digo riéndome.

-_¡Ja ja ja! Seguro. En el instituto se te daba bien lo de mandar y ser una líder…_-me dice riéndose.

-_No me lo recuerdes, no estoy muy orgullosa de esa época, era una autentica zorra._ –le digo y a la vez recuerdo que por aquel entonces yo la trataba fatal, le hice la vida imposible. –_Lo siento Rachel_. –le digo sinceramente.

-_¿Por qué?_ -Ella me mira sin entender a que me refiero.

-_Porque te trate fatal en el pasado y me arrepiento por ello._

Ella me ha cogido la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa y siento una electricidad que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

-_Quinn, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no te guardo rencor, además después fuimos amigas y aun seguimos siéndolo ¿N_o? –me dice mirándome fijamente.

Que me mire de esa manera hace que me ponga nerviosa y si a eso le añadimos que me tiene agarrada de la mano pues aun lo estoy más. Ella parece que se da cuenta y me suelta la mano rápidamente.

-_Sí, claro que seguimos siendo amigas_ –le digo y esta vez le cojo yo de la mano, no quiero que piense que me ha incomodado que lo hiciera ella antes, se da cuenta y me dedica una sonrisa preciosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que más decir hasta que ella habla.

-_Quinn, intenté llamar a Santana…_-comienza a decirme. Mierda, ¿Ahora qué le digo? ¿Le digo que Santana le dio mal el número queriendo o me invento algo? lo primero no puedo decirle porque tendría que contarle que lo hizo para protegerme de ella. -_pero me lo dio equivocado, creo que se confundió en algún número._

-_¿Ah sí?_ –le digo nerviosa. –_No te preocupes, de todos modos pensé que estarías muy ocupada con la obra de teatro y ensayando._ –Dios, me siento fatal mintiéndole. Necesito cambiar de tema. Maldita Santana. – _Y dime, supongo que vives en Nueva York ¿No?_

-_Sí, estoy enamorada de esa ciudad, me encanta ¿Has estado alguna vez?_ –me dice ilusionada.

-_Sí, estuve una vez hace un par de años._ –lo que no voy a decirle es que fue una tortura cada vez que pasaba por Broadway y me acordaba de ella.

-_Cuando quieras estas invitada a volver, podrías quedarte en mi casa y estoy dispuesta ha hacer de tu guía por la ciudad. _

Eso seria maravilloso, estar con ella, en su casa, pasar tiempo juntas. Sería genial.

-_Gracias Rachel, me lo pensaré. ¿Cuándo os marcháis?_ –le pregunto.

-_¿Ya tienes ganas de que me vaya?_ –me dice bromeando.

-_No, no, no quiero que te vayas._ –le contesto rápido y casi desesperada. Entonces me doy cuenta de que he sido demasiado efusiva. –_me refiero ¿hasta cuando estáis con la obra aquí? _–le pregunto avergonzada. Creo que tengo la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Ella me mira directa a los ojos y no sé en que está pensado pero me sonríe con ternura.

- _Estamos aquí una semana y media más y nos vamos a Nueva York._

¿Una semana y media y luego se va? ¿No la voy a volver a ver? No quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo, que se quede aquí, en Boston, pero eso es muy egoísta por mi parte además no somos nada ¿Por qué iba a quedarse? ¿Por qué soy su amiga a la que hace muchos años que no ve? Sí, claro…

Voy a cambiar de tema no quiero que la tristeza se instale en mi.

-_¿Tienes contacto con alguno del Glee Club?_ –le pregunto

-_Sí, Kurt vive en Nueva York y nos vemos prácticamente casi todos los días, me hizo mucha compañía los primeros meses allí, después de irme. _

Y de repente se hace un silencio incomodo, creo que ambas pensamos en lo mismo, yo al menos estoy pensando en el momento en que ella se fue sin decirme nada.

Ella rompe el hielo y continúa hablando.

-_Tambien mantengo contacto con Finn, como ya sabes._

No puedo evitar sentir celos otra vez, nada más nombrarlo me han invadido.

-_¿Estáis juntos?_ –le pregunto, no he podido controlarlo.

Ella me mira sorprendida, no se esperaba esa pregunta y yo no me puedo creer que le haya peguntado eso, he sido demasiado directa. –_Perdona Rachel, no es asunto mío._

-_No, no estamos juntos Quinn. _–me dice tranquila, parece que no le ha sentado mal la pregunta, menos mal. – _¿Y tú? ¿Estas con alguien?_

-_No, no, no estoy con nadie._ –le digo rápidamente.

-_Vaya, no me creo que no tengas pretendientes. Seguro que tienes a más de uno detrás de ti._

Niego con la cabeza mientras le sonrió para dejarle claro que no hay nadie.

-_¿Ni si quiera esa amiga tuya, la de la cena?_ –me pregunta sonriendo.

-_¿Taylor? No, no, solo es una amiga._ –Dios, estoy pasando una vergüenza que no podéis ni imaginar. Hace mucho tiempo que asumí que me gustaban las chicas y no me avergüenzo de ello pero con Rachel es diferente. Ella es el amor de mi vida y no quiero que ate cabos y lo deduzca, que me pille que estoy colada por ella.

-_Ahh Taylor, ¿Taylor se llama? Que simpática…_-me dice, pero noto ironía en su tono, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Eso son celos? ¿Está celosa de Taylor?

-_Perdona Rachel pero ¿La conocías de antes o…?_ –le pregunto, quizás se conozcan y yo no lo sepa.

-_No, que va, me la he encontrado un par de veces, pero nada más._ –me dice y noto que me oculta algo, no me lo está contando todo. No voy a insistir más.

Hemos salido del restaurante y hemos decidido dar un paseo hasta el hotel en que se hospeda Rachel.

Vamos caminando una al lado de la otra, esta vez un poco más cerca, no como antes cuando veníamos al restaurante, que podía caber otra persona en medio de las dos.

Mientras voy andando no paro de pensar en que no conozco a nadie que le quede tan bien unos vaqueros, en serio os lo digo, será bajita, pero es una Diosa.

El móvil comienza a sonarme y lo busco en el bolso, miro la pantalla y veo que es Santana, ahora me acuerdo de que me llamó esta tarde y no le he devuelto la llamada.

Rachel se queda mirándome.

-_Perdona Rachel._ –le digo, y contesto al móvil. -_¿Sí?_

-_¿Se puede saber donde andas?_ –me dice Santana.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

-_Te he llamado esta tarde y me has colgado, no me has devuelto la llamada, pensé que habías muerto por la resaca de haber bebido tanto anoche. Te he llamado a casa y tampoco estabas ¡Me tenías preocupada!_ –me grita esto último.

-_Estoy bien ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?_

-_Taylor tampoco sabía nada de ti_. –me contesta sin escucharme.

-_¿Y por qué ella tendría que saber algo de mi?_ –le pregunto sorprendida.

-_Os vi anoche bailando._

-_¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?_ –le pregunto mientras miro a Rachel. No quiero hablar de ello con ella al lado además quiero aprovechar el tiempo y estar con ella, no hablando con Santana.

-_¡No! No podemos. _–me contesta

Me alejo un poco de Rachel, no quiero que escuche la conversación.

-_Santana, no pasó nada entre ella y yo ¿Vale? _–le digo en voz baja.

-_¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? _

-_Santana, ahora no puedo hablar ¿Vale? Mañana te llamo._

-_¡Quinn! ¿Con quien…?_ –le escucho que grita por el móvil pero cuelgo.

Me acerco a Rachel, ella me mira intrigada.

-_¿Algo importante?_ –me pregunta.

-_No, nada importante ¿seguimos andando?_

-_Sí, estamos cerca._ –y nada más decir esto se agarra de mi brazo.

¡Está agarrada a mi brazo! ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Yo no! Tengo ganas de abrazarla pero no me voy a arriesgar, me conformo con que ella vaya a mí lado de esa forma.

No decimos nada, solo vamos en silencio paseando y no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo.

-_Es ahí_. –me dice señalando al hotel.

Cruzamos la calle y nos paramos justo en la entrada del hotel.

Ella me suelta el brazo y es como si perdiera una parte de mí.

-_Bueno, ya hemos llegado._ –me dice mirándome.

-_Sí._ –no sé que más decirle, bueno sí sé, le diría que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo toda la noche, todos los días, pero eso no se lo voy a decir.

-_Quinn, me gustaría volverte a ver antes de que me vaya a Nueva York. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo y aprovechar estos días._

Yo le miro y me contengo para no gritarle un ¡SI! descomunal.

-_A mí también me gustaría Rachel._

Le doy mi numero de teléfono y ella lo apunta en su móvil, una vez que acaba me mira.

-_Te llamaré._ –me dice y se acerca a mi para besarme en la mejilla.

¿Me creéis si os digo que he estado apunto de girar la cara y besarla en los labios?

He tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Me ha encantado como ha posado sus labios suavemente en mi mejilla, Dios huele tan bien. Me encanta su aroma.

He esperado hasta que ha entrado dentro del hotel y su figura ha desaparecido de mi vista, ahora me voy directa a mi apartamento, mañana será otro día.

Es lunes por la tarde, acabo de salir de trabajar y voy directa a casa. Voy a llamar a Santana, aunque no me apetece nada que me grite porque ayer le colgué y es muy lista, sabe que ayer estuve con alguien.

-_¡Hola Santana!_ –le digo alegremente

-_Me tienes contenta Quinn ¿Se puede saber por qué me colgaste anoche? _–me dice cabreada.

-_¡Hola Quinn! ¿Qué tal estas? Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?_ –le digo con ironía.

-_No estoy para bromitas Quinn, ¿Con quien estuviste anoche?_ –me pregunta directa.

-_¿Un mal día Santana?_ –le pregunto bromeando.

-_¡No! Mi día ha sido estupendo eres tú que me cabreas y estas evadiendo mi pregunta, te lo voy a volver a preguntar una última vez ¿Con quien estuviste anoche Quinn?_

-_Santana no eres mi madre, deja de controlarme. No sé porque te interesa tanto con quien estuve._ –le digo. Es cierto, parece que no puedo tener vida privada.

-_Me interesa porque me preocupo por ti y ayer no estuviste en todo el día con nosotras y con Taylor tampoco._ –sentencia.

-_A ver, lo vuestro lo entiendo pero lo de Taylor no, no tengo nada con ella así que no tengo que estar ni dejar de estar con ella. Santana no pasó nada la otra noche ¿De acuerdo? _–le explico para que lo entienda pero en vano porque sigue en las suyas.

-_¿Con quien estuviste? _–vuelve a preguntar.

¡Que pesada de verdad! No me va a dejar en paz hasta que no se lo diga.

-_Con Rachel, estuve con Rachel ¿Contenta Santana?_

-_¡No! No estoy contenta ¿Tuviste una cita con Rachel y no nos dices nada?_ –me dice ofendida.

-_No fue una cita y surgió sin más, me la encontré, fui a verla a la obra de teatro y luego me invito a cenar._

-_¿Qué te la encontraste? ¿Dónde?_ –me dice incrédula.

-_En el teatro._

-_¿Qué te la encontraste en el teatro? ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Vamos por favor! ¡Seguro que sabias perfectamente que ella estaría allí! _–me dice riéndose.

-_Mira, créete lo que quieras pero fue por casualidad, vi que era la protagonista de "Cabaret" y justo estaba ensayando en el teatro._

-_Lo que tú digas. Por cierto esta noche cenas en nuestra casa._ –sentencia.

-_¿No me vas a preguntar si puedo o si quiero?_ –le digo en broma, ella sabe perfectamente que no pondré ninguna pega.

-_No, es una orden. A las nueve en nuestra casa Quinn._

Y después de decir esto me cuelga. Me ha colgado sin despedirse ni nada, solo para devolvérmela, ya que anoche le colgué yo a ella. Es como una niña.

Estoy subiendo en el ascensor del edificio donde vivo, voy hasta a mi puerta, la abro, entro y la cierro. Dejo el bolso y el abrigo en un perchero de la entrada y me voy directa al sofá, me tumbo boca arriba, quiero desconectar, quiero relajarme un rato.

Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a pensar en Rachel, en la cena de anoche, en lo guapa que estaba, en sus vaqueros ceñidos, en sus labios, en sus ojos e inconscientemente suspiro y comienzo a deslizar una de mis manos desde el cuello hacia abajo, hacia el "sur" de mi cuerpo, sigo pensando en ella, en como me mira, pienso en su espalda desnuda cuando la vi por primera vez en el restaurante y mi mano sigue bajando por mi vientre…pero de repente el móvil comienza a sonar.

¡Mierda, que oportuno! No tengo ninguna gana de cogerlo pero como sigue sonando y yo ya me he desconcentrado me levanto del sofá y voy a buscarlo al bolso.

Cuando lo cojo y veo la pantalla se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. Rachel, Rachel me esta llamando. ¡Que casualidad! ¡Justo cuando estaba pensando en ella! Y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que iba a hacer pensando en ella antes de que sonase el móvil y me pongo roja, me avergüenzo.

Cojo aire y contesto.

-_¿Sí?_

-_Hola Quinn ¿Qué tal?_ – ¡Dios me encanta su voz hasta por teléfono!

-_Hola Rachel._ –le contesto controlando mis emociones. Tengo ganas de gritar.

-_¿Estas ocupada o puedes hablar?_

Para ti nunca estoy ocupada pienso.

-_No, no estoy ocupada, estoy en casa._

-_Me preguntaba si querrías quedar un rato para dar una vuelta, tengo la tar…_

-_¡SI!_ –le grito sin dejarle terminar la frase. Joder Quinn, contrólate. –_Sí, estoy libre_ _¿Quieres que pase a buscarte al hotel dentro de una hora?_ –le digo ahora más tranquila.

-_¡Estupendo! Te espero en la entrada. Nos vemos. _

-_Hasta luego Rachel._

¡Yay! ¡Tengo ganas de gritar y dar vueltas corriendo por todo el apartamento! Vale Quinn, relájate, no te emociones tanto. Disfruta de la tarde con Rachel. El destino ha querido que nos volvamos a encontrar así que aprovéchalo al máximo.

Me voy directa a la ducha, no puedo perder más el tiempo.

He decidido ponerme un vestido informal, tampoco quiero ir muy arreglada, es lunes por la tarde y no es plan de ir elegante.

Estoy en la entrada del hotel esperando pero Rachel no esta, supongo que no le habrá dado tiempo.

Estoy nerviosa y no paro de andar de arriba a bajo por la acera, tengo que tranquilizarme, parezco una quinceañera y tengo casi veintinueve años. Rachel hace que pierda el control sobre mi misma.

-_Perdone señorita._ –escucho que dicen detrás mío, no sé si se refieren a mí.

Me giro y veo a un chico con el uniforme del hotel, supongo que es el recepcionista.

-_¿Es usted Quinn Fabray?_ –me pregunta.

-_Sí soy yo._ –le digo mientras asiento con la cabeza.

-_La señorita Rachel Berry me ha pedido que le diga, si no tiene ningún inconveniente, que suba a su habitación._

-_¿Subir? ¿A su habitación? _–le pregunto para confirmar lo que he escuchado.

-_Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho ¿Quiere que le diga que la espera aquí? _

-_No, no, ahora mismo subo ¿En que habitación se encuentra?_

-_Cuatrocientos once. ¿Quiere que le acompañe?_ –me pregunta.

-_No hace falta, gracias._

Voy directa al ascensor, me meto dentro y nada más cerrarse las puertas comienzo a ponerme nerviosa ¿Para que querrá que suba? No sé si es buena idea que estemos en una habitación donde hay una cama, no sé si podré controlarme ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas.

Las puertas se abren y voy por el pasillo mirando los números de las puertas.

Cuatrocientos once, ahí esta. Toco a la puerta y enseguida me abre.

Me la encuentro en albornoz y con el pelo mojado. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca ¿Llego pronto? No, llego bien.

-_Perdona, perdona Quinn se me ha echado el tiempo encima y no me dado cuenta, enseguida me preparo y nos vamos. _–me dice mientras va a paso ligero por la habitación al baño. Y yo lo único que hago es mirarle las piernas que se le asoman a cado paso que da.

-_Tranquila Rachel, no pasa nada, pensé que había venido antes de tiempo._ –le digo mientras observo la habitación. Tengo que entretenerme con cualquier cosa si no quiero que se me caiga la baba mirándola como una tonta.

Veo que coge un vestido y se va directa al servicio. Menos mal que no le ha dado por cambiarse delante de mí.

Deja la puerta del baño medio abierta para que podamos hablar mientras se cambia. Yo me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta que desde mi posición puedo ver el baño. Intento no mirar hacia allí, os lo juro, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-_¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?_ –me pregunta desde el servicio.

-_No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ –le pregunto mirando ahora al suelo. Parezco tonta.

-_He tenido que volver al teatro, me había olvidado coger una cosa. _–me dice, y yo no aguanto más, echo una mirada rápida al baño y le veo justo poniéndose la camisa. ¡Dios mío! Ese vientre plano, ¿Se puede ser más perfecta? ¿Hace calor en la habitación o es cosa mía? Mejor me quito la chaqueta. Ella asoma la cabeza para mirarme, ya tiene la camisa abrochada.

-_Se me había olvidado coger ese ramo de rosas. _–me dice indicándome con la cabeza.

Yo miro hacia atrás, donde se encuentra la mesilla y veo un espectacular ramo de rosas.

¿Y sabéis que? No me sorprende, no me sorprende lo más mínimo ¿Por qué? porque fui yo quien lo eligió, se lo compró e hice que se lo entregaran en su camerino.

Sí, el ramo es mío pero no quiero que lo sepa.

Acaba de secarse el pelo y sale del baño, se pone los tacones y me mira, ahí de pie, en frente mío, y yo sentada en la cama.

-_El ramo es precioso._ –le digo cuando en realidad lo que quiero decirle es que ella es preciosa.

Ella se muerde el labio y mira al ramo.

-_Sí, me encanta pero no sé de quien es._ –me dice y ahora me mira a mí. -_¿Nos vamos?_

Salimos de la habitación y nos metemos en el ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas van a cerrarse aparece una familia con hijos y se meten con nostras, haciendo que Rachel y yo estemos una pegada a la otra. Nos miramos, sonreímos ambas a la vez y yo dirijo la vista al frente. Sí sigo mirándola de tan cerca y con tan poco espacio me va a dar algo al corazón. De repente noto que el dorso de su mano roza con la mía y estoy dispuesta a cogerle de la mano, noto la calidez de ella pero cuando me decido a hacerlo las puertas del ascensor se abren y descarto el contacto ese rápidamente.

Salimos del ascensor y nos vamos a la calle.

Estamos paseando por un parque y voy pensando todo el rato que quiero que se agarre de mi brazo como anoche. Necesito sentirla cerca.

-_Quinn ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?_ –me pregunta observándome con esos impresionantes ojos marrones.

-_Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a cenar a casa de Santana y Brittany._ –le digo. ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero estar con ella! Ya tendré tiempo de cenar en casa de Santana pero no puedo suspenderlo, no quiero tener que aguantar otro cabreo de Santana.

-_Vaya, bueno no pasa nada._ –me dice y veo desilusión en su cara.

-_Pero podemos quedar mañana._ –le digo rápidamente – _Si te viene bien, claro._

-_Sí, vale._ –me dice sonriendo.

Seguimos andando, una al lado de la otra y de repente veo como Rachel se tropieza con algo que hay en el suelo, se ha inclinado hacia adelante y casi se cae de rodillas al suelo. Menos mal que la he sujetado de la cintura y de un brazo.

-_¡Rachel! ¿Estas bien? _–le digo preocupada, espero que no se haya torcido un tobillo. Se ríe a carcajadas por su torpeza y a mi su risa me suena a música.

Ella se reincorpora, se queda mirándome, estamos demasiado cerca la una de la otra y yo sigo sujetándola por la cintura.

-_Si estoy bien…_ -me dice casi susurrándome y sin dejar de mirarnos. La tengo tan cerca, su cuerpo está pegado al mío. Quiero besarla y veo que me mira los labios para después volverme a mirar a los ojos. ¿Me ha mirado los labios? ¿Ella quiere besarme? No puedo contenerme más, me muero por besarla y comienzo a inclinar la cabeza lentamente.

-_¡Quinn!_ –Escucho que gritan mi nombre.

Me separo de Rachel rápidamente. ¡Joder! ¿Qué estaba apunto de pasar? ¿Nos íbamos a besar? ¿Iba a besarla?

Miro hacia a atrás y veo que quien me ha llamado es Taylor. Que oportuna.

-_¡Taylor! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ –le digo mientras miro de reojo a Rachel. Ha resoplado y ha mirado hacia otro lado, no parece que le haga mucha ilusión ver a Taylor.

-_¡Hola! Voy de camino a casa._ –me dice y luego le echa una miradita a Rachel, pero vuelve a dirigirse a mí.- _¿Luego nos vemos?_ –me pregunta.

-_Lo siento estoy ocupada, tengo cena en casa de Santana y Brittany._ –y vuelvo a mirar a Rachel de reojo.

-_Yo también voy, me ha llamado Brittany para invitarme por eso te preguntaba si vamos a vernos allí._ –me dice sonriendo.

-_Ah, genial, entonces nos vemos allí._ –le digo con poco entusiasmo. Maldita Santana, esto es otra encerrona. No quiero nada con Taylor ¿Por qué no es Rachel la que está invitada?

-_¿Tú también vienes a la cena? _–le pregunta Taylor a Rachel. A ella que más le da si va o no.

Rachel se le queda mirando fijamente, sin pestañear.

-_No Taylor, no voy._ –le dice fríamente.

-_¿Ah no? Que pena, bueno Rachel otra vez será…_ -le dice irónica. ¿Pero que les pasa a estas dos? –_Adiós Quinn, nos vemos luego.-_ y se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Taylor se aleja de nosotras y Rachel no le quita la vista de encima. Ha murmurado algo pero no he llegado a entenderle ¿Esta enfadada?

-_Rachel ¿Te pasa algo?_ –le pregunto y le cambia la expresión de la cara, ahora sonríe.

-_No, nada._ –me dice mientras me mira.

Le acompaño hasta el hotel de nuevo y esta vez soy yo la que me acerco y le beso en la mejilla, adoro su perfume y adoro como me mira después de haberme separado de ella lentamente.

-_¿Mañana quedamos? _–le pregunto.

-_Claro, te llamo._ –me dice dulcemente o al menos a mí me lo parece.

¿Sabéis qué? No me apetece separarme de ella, no quiero ir a esa cena, y ahora que se que va Taylor menos me apetece pero no me queda otra. Santana se va a enterar.

No paro de pensar que antes he estado apunto de besarla. No me lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar resistiéndome a ello? No creo que sea capaz. No cuando esos maravillosos ojos me miran.


	6. 6 Rachel uno, Taylor cero

¡No me lo puedo creer! Maldita Taylor, es como una pesadilla que aparece una noche y otra y otra… ¡No la soporto! ¿Alguien me quiere explicar a que ha venido ese beso en la mejilla a Quinn? Solo esta provocándome y no sé cuanto tiempo más voy a durar sin montarle un numerito.

Y yo aquí, en mi habitación del hotel mientras la otra estará toda la noche alrededor de Quinn. Vale, no tengo derecho a sentir celos. Quinn no es mía. No tenemos nada, pero me da rabia que el poco tiempo que voy a estar aquí no vaya a pasarlo constantemente con ella.

Tampoco quiero agobiarla, se que a veces puedo ser un poco cargante así que tengo que relajarme, tranquilizarme.

Me voy a dar un baño con espuma, quizás me ayude a relajarme.

Cuando estoy metida en la bañera intentado desconectar escucho que suena el móvil.

No me apetece salir de aquí, ya mirare después quien es. Además es un mensaje así que no corre prisa.

Después de haber estado unos cuantos minutos disfrutando del baño me pongo el pijama, cojo el móvil y me voy directa a la cama. Aun es temprano y no tengo sueño.

Miro el mensaje que tengo en el móvil y me llevo una sorpresa. Quinn me ha escrito.

"¿Qué tal va la noche? ¿Has ido al cine?" no puedo evitar sonreír ¿Cómo puede ser que un simple mensaje de ella me haga tan feliz? Es impresionante lo que Quinn hace que sienta, no os lo puedo explicar.

"Estoy en la cama, no he ido al cine, quería ir contigo ¿Qué tal tu cena?" le contesto.

"¿Te he despertado? Te prometo que vamos otro día. La cena aburrida, preferiría haber ido contigo al cine."

¡Por Dios! ¡Es adorable! No me digáis que no. La quiero ¡La quiero! Y quiero hablar con ella, no por mensaje así que no me lo pienso dos veces y la llamo.

Un tono, dos tonos…

-_Hola Rachel._ –me dice su voz suave.

-_Hola Quinn ¿Puedes hablar?_ –le pregunto, no quiero molestarla.

-_Sí, sí… ¿Te he despertado con los mensajes?_ –me pregunta ¿No es adorable? ¿No lo es? Me encanta.

-_No tranquila, aun es temprano, no estaba dormida, no tengo sueño. ¿Qué tal la cena? Me has dicho que aburrida. _–le digo.

-_Sí, estoy deseando irme a casa, no veo el momento de hacerlo…_

-_¿Y por qué no te vas?_

-_No quiero tener que aguantar mañana el cabreo de Santana._ –me dice bromeando.

-_¡Escápate! Ven a hacerme una visita al hotel. _– mierda, tengo que controlarme, parezco desesperada por verla. Quinn se queda en silencio y yo cierro los ojos y maldigo mi poca capacidad para estarme callada

Y de repente escucho una voz familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

-_¿Quinniii? ¡Ah estas aquí! ¿Con quien hablas? Vamos dentro, Brittany ha sacado el postre._ –escucho que dice de fondo Taylor. La odio, en serio, la odio ¿Quinni? ¿Le ha llamado Quinni? ¿Puede ser más absurda Taylor? Otra vez los celos.

-_Rachel, tengo que dejarte, lo siento. Mañana hablamos._ –se despide rápidamente.

-_Sí, no pasa nada. Mañana hablamos._

Y cuelgo, soy una bocazas, no debería haberle propuesto que me hiciera una visita al hotel. Maldita Taylor y su voz cursi "Quinniiiii" ¡por favor! ¡No la soporto!

Llevo media hora mirando la tele, no paro de cambiar de canal, nada consigue entretenerme porque no consigo quitarme de la cabeza esa maldita vocecilla de Taylor.

¿Tanta confianza tienen como para llamarla de esa manera? Además tampoco dejo de pensar que creo que he metido la pata con la propuesta ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ella y yo en la habitación? Hablar Rachel, si es que eres capaz de controlarte y no lanzarte encima de ella, claro.

Sigo dándole vueltas hasta que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación.

Me levanto, voy hacia la puerta y abro.

-_¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –No me lo puedo creer, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No estaba en casa de Santana con Taylor?

-_Te he hecho caso y me he escapado, bueno después de haber comido el postre. _–me dice sonriendo. -_¿Ahora no estarías durmiendo, no?_

Entonces me doy cuenta de que voy en pijama, ridículo, tendría que haberme puesto el camisón negro que tengo o simplemente aparecer en ropa interior ¡Ja ja ja! Sí, claro Rachel y si llega a ser alguien del hotel ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-_No, seguía despierta, pasa, no te quedes ahí. _–le digo mientras la invito a pasar.

-_Estaba el recepcionista del otro día, ya me conoce así que no me ha puesto ninguna pega para subir. _–me dice mientras va andando delante mío y mis ojos no dejan de repasarla de arriba abajo hasta que me concentro en su trasero ¿Se puede ser más perfecta? Debería estar prohibido. Ella se gira y por poco me descubre mirándole donde no debo pero disimulo rápidamente y le miro a los ojos.

-_Genial._ –le digo sonriéndole. –_No te puedo ofrecer gran cosa, si estuviéramos en mi apartamento de Nueva York te ofrecería lo que quisieras pero aquí…_-le digo.

-_Tranquila, lo entiendo._ –me dice y se sienta en la cama.

Quinn está sentada en el borde de la cama y yo solo tengo pensamientos indecentes, solo tengo ganas de tirarme encima de ella y quitarle la ropa. Tengo que centrarme porque me esta invadiendo un calor repentino en todo mi cuerpo.

Me dirijo hasta la cama y me siento a su lado pero girada hacia ella.

-_¿Quieres dar una vuelta o quieres que nos quedemos aquí? _–le pregunto y ella se gira para mirarme.

-_Prefiero quedarme aquí, no quiero que ahora tengas que cambiarte además mañana trabajo y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. _–y mientras me dice esto no para de mirarme a cualquier sitio menos a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta nerviosa? – ¿_No hace calor en esta habitación? _ –me pregunta quitándose la chaqueta y veo que lleva un vestido azul oscuro con escote. Sin poder evitarlo le miro el escote y veo que ella me ha pillado mirándolo. ¡Por favor Rachel! ¡Va a pensar que eres una pervertida!

Me levanto de la cama rápidamente.

-_Sí, sí hace calor ¿Verdad? Voy a poner el aire _–le digo nerviosa y evitando ponerme más roja de lo que debo de estar.

-_¿Mañana que te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres que comamos juntas?_ –me pregunta.

Yo estoy intentando poner el aire acondicionado, estoy de espaldas a ella y no pienso girarme hasta que se me vaya el color rojo de mis mejillas.

-_Sí, sería genial, además a la tarde tenemos actuación así que…_-y nada más acabar de decirle la frase me giro y veo que sigue sentada en la cama, con ese precioso vestido, con su precioso escote. No le mires al escote, no le mires al escote. -_¿Dónde quieres comer?_

-_¿Qué te parece si comemos en mi apartamento? Así te lo enseño._

-_Perfecto, quiero ver donde vives._ –le digo emocionada.

-_De acuerdo, mañana sobre las dos y media vengo a buscarte aquí y nos vamos a mi casa._

Se pone en pie y coge la chaqueta.

-_Tengo_ _que irme ya Rachel, si no mañana me va a costar mucho levantarme._ –me dice riéndose. ¿Por qué? no quiero que se vaya le ofrecería que se quedase a dormir pero no es algo que deba hacer, no de momento.

-_Vale, gracias por haber venido._ –le digo acercándome a ella y no dejo de mirarle. Que bien le queda el vestido y yo en pijama… ¡en fin!

Le acompaño hasta la puerta, la abro y ella sale. Se gira para mirarme y se acerca lentamente a mi cara, me va a besar en la mejilla ¿Y si le beso en los labios? Indecisa muevo un poco la cabeza justo cuando esta demasiado cerca y me besa en la comisura de los labios. ¡Dios mío creo que se me va a parar el corazón! Y solo ha sido en la comisura. Debo de estar otra vez tan roja como antes. Se separa de mí y veo rubor en sus mejillas. Es adorable.

-_Adiós Rachel._ –me dice en un susurro y se va a paso ligero al ascensor.

-_Adiós Quinn_ –susurro pero dudo que me haya oído. Estoy como una tonta parada en la entrada de mi habitación. Podría salir corriendo hacia ella y besarle en los labios o gritarle un "No te vayas" pero ese roce en la comisura me ha dejado atontada.

Martes, hoy es martes y voy a comer con Quinn, en su casa y no sé que ponerme, estoy nerviosa a más no poder, no sé si es por la comida o porque voy a estar en su casa y es un terreno que no conozco. Tengo ganas de ver como es.

He decidido ponerme un vestido sencillo, es blanco aunque tiene algo de negro pero no mucho y me dejado el pelo suelto. Estoy en la entrada del hotel esperando a que aparezca.

-_¡Rachel! _–me llaman y yo me giro, es ella, tan guapa como siempre.

-_¡Hola Quinn! _–le sonrío.

-_¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Perdona pensé que me daría tiemp_o. –me dice

-_No, acabo de bajar, tranquila._

-_¿A que hora tienes que ir al teatro? _–me pregunta, parece nerviosa o ansiosa.

-_A las seis ¿Por?_ –le pregunto.

-_Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, vámonos ya mismo ¡Taxi!_ –dice elevando la voz a la vez que levanta una mano. Tiene elegancia hasta para ese simple gesto.

No sé porque tiene tanta prisa, quizás ¿Le pasara lo mismo que a mí? ¿También querrá aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntas?

Nos metemos dentro del taxi y ella le da la dirección. Su mano esta apoyada en el asiento del coche, la miro y apoyo la mía encima de la suya. Entonces ella me mira.

-_¿Qué tal el día? ¿Te ha costado madrugar? _–le pregunto.

-_No, me he levantado con ánimo y energía._ –me dice y le creo porque esta como con un montón de energía y optimismo.

-_Me alegro, si no me sentiría culpable por obligarte ayer a venirme a visitar_. –le digo mientras le aprieto la mano.

Ella me sonríe y yo a ella, me lo contagia, tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

-_Fui porque quise, no me obligaste y aunque hubiera sido una obligación hubiese ido encantada._

La adoro. ¿Y sabéis qué? Me he decidido por completo, hoy la voy a besar, no pienso contenerme más, quiero hacerlo, estoy decidida.

Llegamos hasta el edificio donde vive, es un rascacielos impresionante, subimos en ascensor, vamos a su puerta y la abre.

-_Adelante._ –me dice mientras me invita a pasar primero, yo le sonrío.

Tiene el apartamento decorado con muy buen gusto, casi todo en blanco con algún que otro detalle en negro, entonces me doy cuenta de que mi vestido va a conjunto con el apartamento, que casualidad.

-_Es precioso Quinn._ –le digo sinceramente.

Ella se quita el abrigo y lo deja en el perchero. Lleva un vestido negro precioso, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego suelto.

-_Ven te lo enseño._ –me dice y me coge de la mano arrastrándome tras ella. Esta emocionada por enseñarme el apartamento.

-_Esta es la sala, allí esta la cocina, el servicio, el cuarto de invitados y ese de ahí es mi cuarto._ –me dice señalándolo y me entra una curiosidad enorme por ver su habitación pero no voy a entrar, hay una cama, descarto la idea.

Cuando vamos a la sala veo que tiene la mesa preparada para dos personas, lo tiene todo organizado.

-_Rachel siéntate, ¿Qué quieres para beber? ¿Vino?_ –me pregunta mientras se va hacia la cocina.

-_Sí, vino estaría bien._ –no dejo de mirar la casa, el sofá, las inmensas ventanas que tiene la sala, todo, miro todo. -_¿Te ayudo con algo Quinn?_

-_No tranquila, está todo preparado._ –me dice apareciendo en la sala con una botella de vino descorchada. Me sirve en mi copa y luego se sirve en la suya.

Ya hemos comido y nos encontramos en el sofá sentadas hablando de todo un poco.

La escucho hablar y me tiene totalmente hipnotizada, veo como gesticula, como mueve los labios y como me mira. Si os digo la verdad me cuesta prestar atención a lo que me esta diciendo porque no paro de mirarle los labios, quiero besarla y no sé si es por el vino que hemos bebido en la comida pero me veo con valor para hacerlo, para hacerlo sin pensar, así que me acerco directa a sus labios y la beso suavemente, es maravillosa la sensación que me recorre el cuerpo, no me creo que lo este haciendo pero me doy cuenta de que ella se ha quedado quieta y no responde al beso, joder lo he vuelto a estropear de nuevo. Comienzan a invadirme los mismos pensamientos que aquella vez en la que la bese y otra vez tengo ganas de salir corriendo.

Me separo de sus labios y apenas puedo mirarle a los ojos, sigue quieta, sin decir nada, parece una estatua. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya así que me levanto del sofá.

-_Lo… lo siento Quinn._ –le digo mientras me giro pero noto que me agarra de la muñeca mientras se pone en pie y me atrae fuertemente hasta ella, me agarra de la nuca y me besa. Me besa suavemente y yo le paso una de mis manos por la mejilla, por el pelo, bajo mi mano por su espalda y la dejo en su cintura atrayéndola más a mi.

Me cuesta respirar, el corazón me va a mil. Me separo de ella lentamente.

No me puedo creer que nos hayamos besado, que me haya correspondido ¿Es un sueño? Espero que no porque si es así no quiero despertar nunca.

-_Esta vez no salgas corriendo._ –me dice susurrando cerca de mis labios.

¿He escuchado bien? Ahora no tengo intención de salir corriendo a ningún lado. – _y mañana no desaparezcas._ –me acaba diciendo.

-_No voy a desaparecer._ –le susurro como puedo, creo que estoy mareada, estoy como en una nube.

Quiero volver a besarla y lo hago. La beso pero esta vez más apasionadamente, casi no la dejo respirar, me la quiero comer a besos. No sé como he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin besarla, sin verla, me doy cuenta que fui una tonta en el pasado y por culpa de mi cobardía me he estado perdiendo esto cada día de mi vida. Ahora no estoy dispuesta a perder ni un minuto más.

Caemos en el sofá sin dejar de besarnos, ella se reclina hacia atrás y no me lo pienso dos veces, me tumbo encima de ella, entre sus piernas. El corazón me va a estallar de lo rápido que bombea. Escucho su respiración entrecortada, necesita aire, así que me separo de sus labios y le beso el cuello, lo devoro, le beso la mandibular, la clavícula y entonces escucho el sonido más maravilloso en ese momento, un ligero gemido.

Dejo el cuello, me separo un poco y le miro a los ojos, sigue respirado agitadamente al igual que yo. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, me dedica una sonrisa impresionante que me llena de felicidad.

Vuelvo a besarle en los labios y ella me corresponde rápidamente, bajo una de mis manos hasta su muslo y lo acaricio por debajo del vestido, lo aprieto ligeramente para sentirla más cerca de mí y otra vez escucho otro gemido suave. Creo que me voy a volver loca de deseo, la deseo más que nunca pero no sé si es buena idea que lo hagamos tan rápido ¿No deberíamos hablar antes de todo esto?

No puedo controlarme y le acaricio de nuevo pero esta vez por el interior del muslo, subo mi mano poco a poco.

-_Rachel._ –me susurra Quinn con la respiración acelerada. Paro de acariciarle y la miro directa a los ojos. -_¿No vamos demasiado rápido?_

Y tiene razón, tenemos que controlarnos, tenemos que hablar antes.

-_Sí, lo siento._ –le digo avergonzada mientras me reincorporo en el sofá y me siento. Ella hace lo mismo y se sienta al lado mío.

-_No lo sientas, yo tengo las mismas ganas que tú pero deberíamos hablar antes de lo que está pasando, de lo que nos pasa._

La miro y está preciosa, incluso con el pelo despeinado lo esta. No puedo evitar sonreírle e intentar colocarle algunos mechones del pelo que tiene alborotados.

¡Un momento!

-_¡Quinn! ¿Qué hora es? _–le digo nerviosa.

- _Las seis menos cuarto._ –me dice pero se da cuanta en seguida de que tengo que irme corriendo al teatro.

Me levanto corriendo del sofá. ¡Mierda voy a llegar tarde! Me pongo el abrigo corriendo y salgo del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Voy hasta el ascensor y me doy cuenta de que ni si quiera me he despedido de Quinn así que vuelvo por donde he venido a paso ligero y toco la puerta. Ella me abre con una media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-_Lo siento, voy a llegar tarde, lo siento._ –Le digo y la beso en los labios rápidamente.

-_Adiós Rachel._ –me dice ella mientras me alejo a toda prisa.

Voy corriendo por las calles esquivando a la gente, tengo ganas de gritar, de bailar, estoy feliz, muy feliz, no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado en casa de Quinn.

¡La he besado! ¡Me ha besado! ¡Dios, sus labios son perfectos, saben perfectos y no me cansaría nunca de besarlos! ¿Por qué demonios tuve que desaparecer al día siguiente de haberla besado aquella vez? ¡Maldita cobarde!

Sigo corriendo, ya estoy cerca del teatro y cuando esquivo a un par de personas más me doy cuenta de que a una de ellas la conozco, Taylor. Entonces paro de correr.

-_¡Taylor! _–le grito mientras agito la mano. Ella me mira sin entender muy bien esa efusividad. – _¡Rachel uno, Taylor cero!_ –le vuelvo a gritar mientras no paro de sonreír.

Creo que no entiende lo que le quiero decir y me mira como si estuviera loca. Yo también lo haría ¡Ja, ja! No espero respuesta y salgo corriendo de nuevo.

Llegue justo a tiempo, aun no me explico ni como, pero llegué.

Ahora estoy en mi camerino recogiendo las cosas para irme al hotel a descansar cuando justo me suena el móvil.

-_¿Sí?_ –contesto.

-_¿Qué tal esta mi pequeña estrella de Broadway?_

-_¡Kurt! ¡Mejor que nunca! _–le digo emocionada.

- _¿Y a que se debe?_ –me pregunta intrigado.

- _No te lo vas a creer, ¡Quinn y yo nos hemos besado!_

-_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? _–me pregunta sorprendido.

- _Que nos hemos besado, hoy a la tarde, me he lanzado y la he besado._ –le digo y aun no me lo puedo creer ni yo misma.

-_¡Pero eso es maravilloso! Sabia que estabais hechas la una para la otra, siempre lo supe, lo sabía en el instituto y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca estuve equivocado. Rachel me alegro un montón por ti._ –me dice sinceramente.

-_Gracias Kurt, yo aun ni me lo creo. Ha pasado todo tan rápido, en un segundo la estaba besando y al otro he tenido que salir corriendo._

-_¿Otra vez has salido corriendo Rachel? _–me pregunta incrédulo.

-_No, no como tú piensas, no como la última vez. He tenido que irme porque llegaba tarde al teatro._ –le explico.

-_¿Y? ¿Vais a hablar del tema?_

-_Claro que sí. Queremos hablar, creo que ninguna de las dos nos lo creemos._

-_¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?_

-_Dentro de ocho días._

-_¿Y como lo vais a hacer si empezáis una relación_? –me pregunta algo más serio.

-_No lo sé Kurt, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí para estar con ella nada más._

-_No sabes cuanto me alegro, de verdad._

-_Lo sé y gracias._

-_Bueno Rachel te dejo, llámame con cualquier novedad y avísame a la hora que llegas cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, iré a recogerte al aeropuerto ¿De acuerdo?_

-_Sí te aviso tranquilo. Adiós Kurt._

No voy a empezar a pensar en los días que me quedan, no quiero desaprovechar el tiempo en eso. Estoy feliz no quiero ponerme triste.

Salgo del teatro y me encuentro con Finn esperándome en la entrada.

-_¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí? _–le pregunto sorprendida.

-_Quería verte ¿Qué tal el día?_ –me pregunta.

-_Genial, estupendo._ –no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-_Ya veo ¿Y eso? ¿Te ha pasado algo en especial? _

No me apetece contarle que Quinn y yo nos hemos besado, puede que le haga daño. De momento al menos no le diré nada.

-_No nada._ –intento disimular.

-_No sé porque no me lo creo._

-_En serio, ha sido un día como otro cualquiera._ –le digo mientras comenzamos a andar.

-_¿Quieres tomar algo? _–me pregunta.

-_Sí ¿Por qué no? Pero tampoco hasta muy tarde, estoy cansada._

Estamos en un bar cerca del hotel y llevamos un par de cervezas. Noto que el alcohol me ha subido un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a beber y enseguida me sube a la cabeza.

-_Y dime Rachel ¿Quinn y tú…habéis tenido alguna vez algo?_ -¿De verdad tengo que hablar de esto con él?

-_¿Por qué te interesa tanto? _–le digo y vuelvo a beber otro poco de mi cerveza.

-_No sé, es que Quinn…tú…no sé, te hizo la vida imposible en el instituto…_

-_Eso fue al principio, luego fuimos amigas._ –le digo mientras le sonrió, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando hablo de ella.

-_¿Tuvisteis algo o no_? –me vuelve a preguntar.

-_No, no tuvimos nada._ –le miro.- _La bese una vez. Luego me fui a Nueva York._

-_¡Vaya! _–dice y veo como bebe un buen trago de su cerveza. –_Lo siento pero me cuesta creer que te guste Quinn._

-_¿Por qué? Es atractiva, es guapa, es inteligente, es…_

-_Vale, vale, vale me ha quedado claro._ –me corta rápidamente. -_¿Has estado alguna vez con un chico?_

¿En serio? No me creo que me esté preguntando esto.

-_No voy a contestar a eso Finn ¿A ti que más te da?_ –le digo un poco seria.

-_No sé, si nunca has estado con uno, ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan? Creo que deberías besar a uno y luego decidir._

Yo le miro con cara de alucinada, no me creo que me este diciendo todo esto, debe de ser el alcohol.

-_Finn, por favor no digas tonterías._

-_No, en serio, yo me ofrezco para que me beses y saques tus conclusiones._

-_¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! No te voy a besar, ya tengo mis conclusiones desde hace mucho tiempo._

Esto es absurdo, es absurdo todo lo que me esta diciendo.

-_Rachel…_-me dice.

-_¡No Finn no insistas! _–le corto antes de que hable.

-_Rachel te quería decir que te esta sonando el móvil._ –me dice señalando al bolso. ¿Por qué yo no lo he escuchado?

Cojo el teléfono y veo en la pantalla el nombre de Quinn. ¡Me esta llamando! ¡Quinn me esta llamando! Otra vez estoy como una quinceañera.

-_¡Hola Quinn! _–le digo efusivamente y miro de reojo a Finn.

-_Rachel ¿Estas ocupada?_ –me pregunta.

-_No, no, ya he salido del teatro, estoy en un bar tomando algo._

-_Solo te llamaba para saber que tal te ha ido el día. _–Dios, la quiero, me encanta.

-_Podrías venir y hacerme otra visita esta noche en el hotel. –_me insinúo. Vale ahora quien habla es el alcohol no yo.

Vuelvo a mirar a Finn que parece que va a decirme algo.

-_Rachel me vas a besar o ¿No?_ –le escucho que me dice mientras se ríe.

¡Lo mato! De verdad ¿Qué le pasa? Espero que Quinn no le haya escuchado.

-_¿Ese era Finn? _–me pregunta ella. Mierda, lo ha escuchado.

-_¿Qué? Sí, es él. Estoy con el tomando algo._

Ella se queda un rato callada. Espero que no piense mal por lo que me ha dicho el estupido de Finn.

-_¿Por qué quiere que le beses? _–me pregunta después del silencio tan largo.

-_Tonterías, no le hagas _caso_. ¿Vendrás a verme al hotel?_ –le vuelvo a insistir.

-_Dame media hora y voy._ –me dice y cuelga.

¿Por qué me ha colgado sin despedirse?

No lo pienso ni un minuto más y salgo disparada hacia el hotel mientras que Finn me grita un "¿Pero a donde vas?".

Esta noche Quinn no me va a encontrar otra vez en pijama, no si yo puedo evitarlo antes.


	7. 7 No está mal

No me lo pienso ni un segundo más, eso de que Finn esté con Rachel en un bar y que el quiera que le bese no me ha hecho ninguna gracia.

En un principio no tenia intención de salir de casa pero si puedo evitar que Finn este lo más lejos de Rachel haré lo que sea. Ahora que nos hemos besado, no quiero que sus labios toquen otros, los quiero solo para mi.

Bajo del taxi y voy hasta el hotel, entro y me acerco a recepción.

-_Hola, buenas noches, venia a ver a una amiga que se encuentra aquí hospedad, en la cuatrocientos once_. –le digo con un tono muy amable.

-_Sí, ya nos ha informado la señorita Berry. Suba._

-_Gracias._

Subo en el ascensor y nada más salir al pasillo voy directa a la puerta y toco.

Ella abre.

¡Madre mía! ¿Es legal ir con ese camisón minúsculo de color negro? ¡Sus piernas son perfectas, las adoro! ¿Dónde esta el pijama que llevaba el otro día?

-_Hola Quinn. -_me dice de una manera muy sensual.

Pero no me deja responder porque rápidamente me ha agarrado de la camisa y me ha tirado hacia ella cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Se lanza a mis labios y me empotra contra una de las paredes. ¡Por Dios! Esta desatada y esta haciendo que la temperatura corporal me suba aceleradamente.

La beso desenfrenadamente y bajo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, se lo aprieto y la atraigo más a mí, ella gime en mis labios pero no deja de besarme ni un segundo.

Se separa un poco de mi, deja de besarme y sin decirme nada vuelve a tirar de mi camisa y me lleva hasta la cama, hace que me siente en el borde. No sé que hacer, ella tiene todo el control y estoy encantada con ello, encantada y atontada, su aroma hace que pierda el norte. Rachel se sienta encima mío con una pierna a cada lado y vuelve otra vez a besarme desenfrenadamente, le acaricio por los muslos hasta que llego otra vez a su trasero y vuelvo a apretárselo, ella vuelve a gemir y comienza a desabrocharme la camisa mientras yo me separo de sus labios y le beso el cuello, echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme más espacio.

Me encanta toda ella, me encantan sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me encanta su cuello, sus labios que ahora se muerde sensualmente.

Me mira directa a los ojos y me sonríe de medio lado, pasa una de sus manos por dentro de mi camisa y me acaricia por encima del sujetador. Me esta poniendo a cien y no sé si voy a poder controlarme, aun no hemos hablado sobre nada y prefiero hablar antes de que pasemos a este punto. Quiero saber que siente ella, quiero saber si esto va en serio o solo es un pasa tiempo y si realmente volverá a desaparecer o bueno al menos irse a Nueva York.

-_Rachel cariño._ – le acaricio la mejilla y sí, le he llamado cariño, no he podido evitarlo y no me arrepiento de ello. –_Tenemos que hablar antes._

Ella se queda mirándome sin dejar de sonreírme.

-_Sí, tienes razón._ – me dice mientras saca su mano de dentro de mi camisa. –_No sé que me pasa, es como si no pudiera controlarme. _–me dice avergonzada, me genera tal ternura que la beso en los labios suavemente y ella me corresponde enseguida.

Se baja de encima mío, se sienta a mi lado y me agarra de la mano.

Tengo que preguntárselo, quiero saber algo que me ha atormentado durante muchos años.

-_Rachel ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?_

Ella me mira y se pone seria.

-_Quinn, yo, lo siento mucho. Veras, siempre me has gustado y aquella vez no pude contenerme durante más tiempo y te bese, te bese por qué era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho. Luego, me entro miedo, pensé que lo había estropeado todo, nuestra amistad y por eso salí corriendo. No quería escucharte decir que aquello había sido un error y que nuestra amistad se había roto. No quería escuchar nada de eso, solo quería huir._

La quiero, no me caben dudas, la he querido toda mi vida.

-_Rachel, ¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubieses huido habríamos estado juntas? Tú también me gustabas y me dolió que desaparecieras sin decirme nada. Creo que te odie durante mucho tiempo, me hiciste creer que no te importaba._

-_¿Qué sabía yo? Eras Quinn Fabray la capitana de las animadoras, la popular del instituto, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que yo te gustase? Era algo imposible. _–me dice negando con la cabeza.

-_Pues estaba loca por ti._ –le digo sonriendo. Ella me mira y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-_¿Estabas loca por mi? _–me pregunta y se muerde el labio mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mis labios.

-_Y aun lo estoy…_ -le digo a la vez que le bajo un tirante del camisón que cae por su hombro.

Me tumbo en la cama y ella se sube encima mío, se acerca a mis labios y la beso despacio, saboreando su boca, su lengua. Ella me quita la camisa que antes previamente había desabrochado y comienza a besarme por el cuello, por el pecho y baja hasta mi vientre, me quita los pantalones y me quedo solo en ropa interior delante de ella. Siento un poco de vergüenza ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que estaría así con Rachel Berry?

-_Eres perfecta Quinn._ –me susurra a la vez que se acerca a mi cuerpo y se tumba encima mío comenzando a besarme de nuevo.

Noto que presiona con su pierna en mi centro y no puedo evitar gemir en su boca, Rachel se separa de mis labios y me sonríe con fingida malicia mientras repite de nuevo el mismo movimiento y vuelve a presionar en mi centro, inconscientemente levanto la cadera para sentirla más cerca. Me esta volviendo loca, quiere ir despacio y esta disfrutando con ello pero a mi me esta matando, así que sin pensarlo la agarro por la cintura y la giro en la cama quedando yo encima de ella. El minúsculo camisón que lleva se le ha subido hasta la cintura y la imagen de verla en ropa interior hace que me excite aun más. Comienzo a acariciarle desde la rodilla hasta la cintura pasando suavemente por el muslo. Sí ella quiere ir despacio conmigo yo también lo iré con ella, a ver quien aguanta más.

Ahora subo mis dos manos por su vientre y acabo quitándole el camisón, no lleva sujetador y queda completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Es una diosa y aun no me creo que esta noche sea mía. Le miro a los ojos, tiene las pupilas dilatadas, puedo ver el deseo en ellos y comienzo a besarle el vientre, voy subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos que los beso y paso mi lengua por ellos. Llego hasta su cuello que lo devoro sin pausa mientras que llevo suavemente una de mis manos hasta el interior de su muslo, no quiero tocarle aun donde ella desea.

-_Quinn por favor._ –me suplica cerca de mis labios con la respiración entrecortada y yo creo morir.

Decido no seguir haciéndola sufrir así que le acaricio suavemente en su centro pero por encima de la ropa interior, veo que se muerde el labio para intentar no gemir.

Comienza a besarme apasionadamente ha vuelto a desatarse, creo que ahora ya no quiere ir despacio porque me ha cogido la mano y me la ha llevado directamente a su centro por dentro de la ropa. Noto lo excitada que está y eso ha hecho que me excite yo aun más de lo que estoy, si es que es posible.

Le acaricio suavemente y le introduzco dos dedos dentro de ella, sin poder evitarlo, a gemido más sonoramente mientras arquea la espalda.

-_Joder Quinn._ –me dice entre gemidos. –_No pares cariño._ –me dice como puede. Y no paro, sigo al compás de su cuerpo.

Tiene los ojos cerrados pero justo cuando va a llegar a ese maravilloso estado que te proporciona el orgasmo, los abre, me mira directa y yo noto como su cuerpo se estremece.

Es miércoles y ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida, os lo juro, esta mañana he tenido que irme sin despedirme de ella, era demasiado temprano y tenía que ir a trabajar. Rachel estaba tan placidamente durmiendo que no quería molestarla. Parecía un ángel. Es un ángel.

Aun no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado, estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Rachel, no sé que va a ser de nosotras cando ella tenga que irse a Nueva York, si ella estará dispuesta a tener una relación a distancia hasta que tomemos alguna otra decisión. No quiero hablar de eso con ella, no de momento.

He quedado con Santana y estoy esperando a que aparezca en el bar mientras tomo un café. No me hace esperar mucho por que la acabo de ver entrar por la puerta y se dirige a la mesa en la que estoy.

-_¡Hola rubia! ¿Qué tal?_

-_Hola Santana. ¿Y Brittany?_ –le digo mientras le sonrío abiertamente. Estoy demasiado feliz y Santana me lo va a notar.

-_No_ _ha podido venir, tiene que ensayar una nueva coreografía. ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes tanto? _–me dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Sonrío como siempre._ –os lo he dicho, no se le escapa una.

-_No, no, estas más feliz de lo normal, como si…_-pero se calla y abre la boca y los ojos al máximo. – _¡No! ¡Tú has tenido sexo esta noche! _–me dice señalándome.

-_Shhh ¿Quieres hablar más bajo? No sé de que me hablas…-_le digo nerviosa mientras miro hacia ambos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie la ha escuchado.

-_No me mientas Quinn Fabray, te conozco lo suficiente y conozco esa cara, es la típica de después de una gran noche. ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada? ¿Taylor? Brittany no me ha contado nada._

-_Santana, déjalo, estas equivocada y no tengo nada con Taylor, ni me he acostado con ella ni lo voy a hacer._

-_No te creo así que deja de negarlo. Por el brillo de tus ojos me doy cuenta de que fue una noche impresionante…vaya rubia, la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que envidiarte, Brittany es genial en la cama pero lo tuyo debió de ser algo glorioso. Se te nota, no preguntes por qué, tengo un don para esto. ¿De verdad que no fue Taylor?_

-_No Santana y hablando de Taylor, deja de idear encerronas para que estemos juntas, como la cena en tu casa que en ningún momento me dijiste que ella fuese a ir. No quiero nada con ella._ –le digo algo más seria.

-_Vale, vale no te enfades. Prometo no hacer nada más…-_y se calla–_solo si tú me cuentas con quien te acostaste anoche._ –maldita Santana sabía que no cedería tan fácilmente.

-_¿Sabes que eres muy pesada? ¿A ti que más te da con quien me acueste? No es asunto tuyo._

De momento no quiero contarle lo de Rachel, se que por una parte se alegrara por mi, por mucho que le cueste, pero por otro lado me empezara a decir que esa relación no puede ser, porque dentro de siete días Rachel volverá a irse a Nueva York.

-_¿Has vuelto a ver a Rachel? _–me pregunta de repente.

-_No, sí, bueno quedamos la otra tarde para dar un paseo_. –le digo nerviosa.

-_¿Paso algo la otra noche? _–como siga haciéndome preguntas acabara descubriéndolo.

-_¿Qué? ¡No! No paso nada. _–le digo mientras niego con la cabeza.

-_¿Y la tarde que fuisteis a pasear? _–Santana está en plan detective, solo le falta la lámpara enfocándome la cara, quiere ver si flaqueo en alguna de mis respuestas, quiere ver alguna señal de que este diciendo la verdad o no.

-_Santana no pasó nada. Solo paseamos._

Se queda callada como sopesando las respuestas.

-_Sé que no me lo estas contando todo y por una parte me ofendes. No confías en mí y eso me duele._

-_Santana…-_intento explicarme pero me corta rápidamente.

-_¿Anoche te acostaste con Rachel?_ –a eso se le llama ser directa. No me esperaba esa pregunta. Abro la boca para intentar decirle algo pero me veo interrumpida por mi móvil que comienza a sonar.

Miro la pantalla y veo que Santana se esfuerza por averiguar también quien es la persona que me llama, pensara que quizás así descubra con quien me acosté. Creo que no le ha dado tiempo a averiguar que nombre aparecía en la pantalla.

Es Rachel.

-_¡Hola! _–respondo alegremente.

-_Hola Quinn ¿Qué tal estas?_ –pregunta con una voz sensual.

-_Genial ¿Y tú?_ –yo más bien le contesto con voz alegre como si fuera una compañera de trabajo. No quiero que Santana se de cuenta de nada que por cierto no para de mirarme y me esta poniendo nerviosa.

-_¿Te pillo en buen momento? _–me pregunta Rachel, supongo que extrañada por mi tono de voz.

-_Sí, bueno no ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? Dentro de media hora iré a casa, te llamo cuando llegué allí_. –le digo rápidamente.

-_De acuerd_o. –me contesta algo extrañada.

Nada más colgar miro a Santana que ni si quiera pestañea.

-_¿Era Rachel?_

-_¿Eh?_ –le pregunto pero no me contesta porque sabe perfectamente que le he escuchado.-_Sí, era Rachel._

-_¿Y por qué no puedes hablar con ella delante mío? ¿Secretos? ¿Algo de lo que no deba enterarme? ¿Quizás que te acostaste con ella anoch_e? –me pregunta con ironía.

-_Santana, tengo que irme._ –le digo ala vez que me pongo en pie.

-_¿No vas a contestarme a ninguna pregunta? _–me dice incrédula. Yo lo único que hago es dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas. –_No me sonrías de esa manera y contesta._

-_Te quiero Santana, nos vemos._ –le respondo mientras me voy directa a mi apartamento.

Nada más entrar en casa llamo a Rachel pero no me coge el teléfono. Vuelvo a intentarlo otra vez pero nada, sigue sin contestar.

Me sirvo una copa de vino y me voy directa al salón a poner algo de música, me apetece escuchar algo tranquilo pero la idea se ve interrumpida cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, dejo la copa en la mesa y voy hacia la puerta.

Cuando abro me encuentro con un ángel.

-_¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí?_-le digo sorprendida.

Pero no me contesta, solo me mira directa a los ojos, tiene una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y sin decir nada me pone una mano en mitad del pecho y me empuja levemente hacia dentro de casa a la vez que cierra la puerta con la otra mano. Yo retrocedo hasta que ella baja la mano.

-_¿Rachel, estas _bien?-le digo medio sonriendo. No me dice nada y sigue mirándome fijamente.

-_¿Qué si estoy bien? Dímelo tú._ -me contesta de una manera muy sensual.

Y a continuación se quita el abrigo que lleva puesto, lo deja caer al suelo.

Madre mía, está en ropa interior, ropa interior negra, ha venido solo con eso y con unos taconazos de infarto.

Se acerca a mí lentamente.

-_¿Y? ¿Estoy bien?-_me pregunta levantando una ceja.

¿Bien? ¿Me pregunta si esta bien? Dios mío, me va a dar un ataque al corazón. Trago saliva como puedo.

- _Estas impresionante_.-le contesto.

Se acerca más a mí, a escasos milímetros de mi boca y me pasa la punta de la legua por los labios, me ha puesto a cien y sin pensarlo la cojo en brazos, ella me rodea la cintura con sus piernas, no sé ni como llegamos hasta la cama, porque vamos tirando todo lo que nos encontramos por el camino mientras nos besamos desenfrenadamente.

Al llegar a la habitación se baja de mi cintura, dejamos de besarnos, estoy atontada, creo que me falta aire, y sin decirme nada Rachel me empuja, no muy fuerte y me dejo caer de espaldas a la cama, ella me mira mientras se muerde el labio y sin pensarlo más me desnuda, me quita todo lo que le sobra de tela en mi cuerpo.

Me mira de arriba a bajo y se pasa la lengua por los labios tan jodidamente sexy que creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más sin lanzarme a ella.

-_Dios Quinn, eres perfecta._-me dice casi susurrando y yo no puedo dejar de mirar su precioso cuerpo, ella es perfecta y no tiene ni idea de lo que me pone verla subida a esos tacones.

Se sube encima de mí, a horcajadas, me besa, nos besamos apasionadamente, como si mañana se acabase el mundo. Le intento quitar el sujetador pero Rachel rápidamente me para las manos y me las sube por encima de la cabeza. Quiere tener completamente el control y me lo hace saber.

-_Hoy estas a mis ordenes._-Me susurra sensualmente en la oreja, rozando sus labios en ella. Y yo qué estoy que no puedo más, gimo suavemente y levanto las caderas inconscientemente para sentirla más cerca.

Ella se da cuenta y sonríe de medio lado. Comienza a besarme de nuevo, baja por mi cuello, lo muerde, lo lame y sigue bajando mientras se hace hueco entre mis piernas que las separa lentamente. Yo veo como baja por mi vientre. Dios mío creo que voy a morir cuando siento su lengua en mi centro.

-_Rachel _-gimo y vuelvo a gemir cuando vuelve a lamerme.

Toda ella es fuego, me calienta indecentemente, me domina de una manera sobrenatural y estoy dispuesta a dejarle hacerme lo que quiera, de entregarle mi cuerpo en bandeja de plata para que me coma, para que me saboree.

Estoy agarrada a la sabana tan fuertemente que creo que la he desgarrado por algún lado. No quiero que pare y si os digo la verdad no sé si es un pensamiento en mi cabeza o se lo he hecho saber en voz alta, no soy consciente.

No voy a aguantar mucho más. No paro de gemir y de decir Rachel, creo que el cerebro en este momento no me da para más. Ella intenta controlar el movimiento de mi cadera con sus manos y verla de esa manera me excita aun más.

Vuelve a subir por el vientre, me besa los pechos y llega hasta mi boca, me besa, me mete la lengua, que se encuentra con la mía y sin previo aviso introduce dos dedos dentro de mí.

-_¡Joder Rachel!_- vuelvo a gemir mientras arqueo la espalda. Creo que se esta enterando todo el vecindario, pero me da igual.

Estoy a punto, he cerrado los ojos pero Rachel no me deja.

-_Mírame cariño- _me dice.

Yo abro los ojos y la miro directamente hasta que mi cuerpo se tensa y llego a ese maravilloso orgasmo que me ha provocado.

Me rindo en la cama, boca arriba intentando controlar la respiración, Rachel se ha recostado al lado mío y solo me observa en silencio con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Me acaricia la mejilla, los labios, pasa sus dedos por mi mandíbula y la baja por el cuello hasta que la deja apoyada en mi hombro.

-_Eres preciosa._ –le escucho que me dice y os juro que la amo, la adoro. Me giro y la miro directa a los ojos.

-_Ha_ _sido impresionante, has sido impresionante._ –le digo con la respiración más calmada.

Ella me sonríe y se acerca hasta mis labios para besarme dulce y suavemente. Paso mis dedos por su pelo y voy bajando la mano hasta su cintura, la acerco más a mí, no quiero que haya ni un milímetro de espacio entre nosotras.

-_¿Cómo has venido a si vestida? ¿Y si te llegan a ver? _–le pregunto sonriendo.

-He _venido en taxi desde el teatro además el abrigo me tapaba todo perfectamente._

Me separo un poco y vuelvo a mirar como va vestida con esa ropa interior.

-_Espera un momento, ¿Esto no es lo que llevas en la obra de teatro?_ –le pregunto.

-_Sí ¿No te gusta?_ –me pregunta con picardía.

-_Mmm…no sé, no esta mal._ –le digo en tono de broma. En realidad está para comérsela.

-_¿No sé? _–me pregunta -_¿No te gustan estos tacones de infarto?_ –me dice mientras levanta una de sus piernas. -_¿No te gustan estas maravillosas y suaves medias negras_? –me pregunta a la vez que se acaricia la pierna que tiene levantada.

-_No esta mal._ –vuelvo a contestarle bromeando e inconscientemente comienza de nuevo a excitarme mientras veo como se acaricia la pierna.

Ella me mira y me dedica una ligera sonrisa y sin previo aviso se sube a horcajadas encima mío.

-_¿Con que no esta mal, eh? ¿Esa es tu valoración? Supongo que tampoco te gustara mi ropa interior ¿No? _–me dice levantando una ceja y se baja los tirantes del sujetador.

Le sonrío como respuesta y comienzo a pasar mis manos por sus muslos pero Rachel rápidamente me detiene y lleva sus manos hasta su ropa interior, levanta un poco la cadera y comienza a bajarse lentamente las braguitas negras que lleva puesta, justo cuando esta apunto de que pueda verla completamente expuesta se para, vuelve a subirlas y se muerde el labio.

-_No, me parece que no te gusta nada lo que llevo puesto. _–y se levanta de encima mío, dispuesta a irse de la habitación.

Me estiro y la agarro de la mano rápidamente, la atraigo hacia mí y ella cae de nuevo en la cama, veo que sonríe triunfante en su plan. Me tumbo encima de ella y Rachel coloca sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

-Me _encanta todo lo que llevas puesto pero más me encantas tú, con o sin ropa._

Me sonríe ampliamente y yo creo enamorarme aun más de ella si es posible.

La beso saboreando cada parte de su boca, es deliciosa, me pierden sus labios.

-_Quinn ¿No deberíamos cenar?_ –me pregunta como puede mientras no dejo de besarla.

-_Yo ya estoy cenando._ –le contesto sin pensar.

-_¡Quinn!_ –me dice riéndose.

Dejo de besarla y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que le he dicho y no puedo controlar la vergüenza que me invade en ese momento debo de estar rojísima.

-_Perdona.-_le digo avergonzada. –_Sí, preparo algo y cenamos._

-_Eres tan tierna._ –Me dice Rachel. –_me encanta cuando te sonrojas._

Le he dejado un pijama a Rachel, no es plan de que se pasee por mi piso en ropa interior, no podría concentrarme a la hora de hacer la cena.

Es adorable, esta cerca de la ventana de la sala y mira la ciudad, esta de espaldas a mi.

Aun no me creo lo que esta pasando entre nosotras, es demasiado perfecto. No quiero perderla, no quiero que se vaya a Nueva York, quiero tenerla todo el tiempo conmigo.

Me acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda, le beso el cuello y ella apoya sus manos suavemente en las mías.

-_¿Quieres quedarte esta noche a dormir?_ –le pregunto algo dubitativa, no quiero agobiarla, que yo quiera pasar todas las horas de mi vida con ella no quiere decir que ella también quiera.

Rachel se gira y me mira con sus inmensos ojos marrones.

-_Claro, me encantaría._


End file.
